Little Brother, Big Trouble
by GoldFox
Summary: Sam gets cursed, and it becomes a big, BIG problem. Contains vore.
1. Chapter 1

Sam should NEVER have touched that damned statue…

It had seemed innocent enough at the time. He and Dean had stopped into a small shop to try and get some intel about any possible cases in the area. While Dean worked his charm on the lady behind the counter, Sam had looked around the shop a little, just curious. It was one of those old-timey stores, selling everything from postcards of the town, to canned and boxed food and a small section with little figurines and such for the tourists.

While looking around, Sam paused as he saw a statue. It was carved from wood and honestly was a bit rough, but he gave it a second look, grinning as he realized it was supposed to be a beanstalk and that a person was climbing it. He chuckled a little, reaching for the statue. 'Jack and the Bean Stalk'… What a classic little story. He had enjoyed it as a child, when his dad would rarely read to them. He recalled how his dad would deepen his voice to do the giant's lines, and when their dad became obsessed with hunting, Dean had taken over the role, trying his best to deepen his voice when they had been younge-

Sam jumped as when his fingers touched the sculpture, he got a jolt, like a static shock from a doorknob and he suddenly felt a terrible wave of uneasiness and dark feelings.

The feeling passed as suddenly as it came and he stood there a moment, eyeing the statue in confusion, his hand withdrawn to his chest distrustingly. That… had been weird. He looked the statue over, not touching it this time, checking to see if there was a wire or something he had brushed by accident, but even that wouldn't explain the horrible feeling he had gotten…

He perked up as his name was called, coming over to the front of the store again. Dean smiled as he explained that Clara didn't have anything interesting about the area to note, but she DID have a younger sister…

Sighing and rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Sam thanked the lady for her time and dragged his brother from the store.

That night, Dean was still upset with Sam, grumbling as they pulled into a drive-through, "Come ON, Sam! We've done REALLY good recently. We deserve a little reward, don't you think?"

Chuckling, Sam checked the map, saying, "Dean, I'm fine with beer and junk food, and you are too." He blinked as his stomach growled loudly, shifting a little in his seat in embarrassment, trying to focus on the map. Thankfully, Dean didn't seem to notice, only grumbling, "Spoilsport." Relieved that Dean hadn't heard, Sam tried to focus on the map, trying to find them a place to sleep, but his mind was very scattered. He was so hungry he could barely focus on the name of the town they were in! It was like there was a black hole inside his belly and it demanded appeasement no matter what, making the younger Winchester distracted. He waited impatiently until their turn came, very eager as Dean started rolling down his window as they got to the drive-through speaker.

There was the normal spiel of some teenager with a crippling student loan tiredly reciting the name of the restaurant, but to his credit, this one sounded like he was trying his best to sound interested and polite as he asked for their order. Dean leaned out through the impala's window, saying, "Yeah, hi. I'll take a number 3, no onions, a large fry, a side of those cheesy stick thingies and a large coke." He leaned back in the car. "You, Sam?"

Sam smiled as he leaned forwards, all but in Dean's lap to speak out the window, but Dean just leaned back, well used to this by now. Sam eyed the menu quickly, saying, "Hi there! I'll have the combo of that bacon burger and the chicken sandwich, a large fry, one of those boxes of 20 nuggets, one large box of those cheesy stick things and a large coke, no ice, please!"

As the kid relayed back their order to check it, Sam withdrew, grinning happily, but then paused as Dean gave him a look. He frowned, asking, "What?"

Dean chuckled a little, saying as he pulled forwards, "Nothing, just… Jesus, Sam, you don't have hollow legs. You'll never eat all that!"

Sam felt a weird feeling suddenly, and could only compare it to… possessiveness. Was Dean trying to deny him food? Would he take his food?! He'd never allow that! Blinking, Sam dismissed the very odd thought, saying as he slouched back in the seat, "I'm hungry! Is that a crime now?"

"God no." Dean laughed louder as they waited in line. "Otherwise we'd have both been incarcerated at 15!" He then gave Sam a 'serious' look, chiding, "Just don't come crying when you've got a tummy ache, Sammy. I ain't buying you pepto."

"It's SAM." his brother stated, punching him in the arm. Dean only laughed, ducking from the blow, but made no real attempt to protect himself and Sam soon stopped, slouching in the seat and trying to focus as his stomach growled and cried out for food.

They got to the window, received their food, paid for it courtesy of a Mr. Murphy, and then zoomed off for a hotel. Though Sam groaned and clamored, Dean refused to let them eat yet, not wanting his car to get dirty. They soon found a nice, quiet little hotel on the edge of town and while Dean went to pay for the room, Sam got out of the car, taking with him his box of nuggets. Seeing Dean watching him through the window as the card was run, Sam just smiled and waved, showing he was outside the car as he ate. Dean nodded and went back to the desk.

Chuckling, Sam opened the box and quickly started to devour them. They tasted delicious and salty and fatty and he just felt like he couldn't get enough! He finished the box in record time, all but gasping for air as he came back up from his snack, feeling an immediate urge to eat more, his belly suddenly feeling somehow more empty and barren than before! He needed more! He turned back to the car, eagerly digging in his bag for something else.

Unfortunately, Dean came back out of the office and Sam had to wait while they got to their room and unloaded into it. It took a modest 15 minutes or so, the two brothers well-versed in the routine of how to get settled for the night, but to Sam it felt like HOURS before Dean went into the shower, sternly telling Sam not to eat his food.

Nodding, Sam all but dove for the bags and quickly separated them, putting Dean's stuff on his bed and taking his own food back to his bed and quickly tucked in. Both burgers, the fries and the cheese sticks stood no chance against the hungry Winchester and by the time Dean had finished his shower, Sam was sipping on the last of his drink, feeling much better for his little 'feast'. He was still a little hungry, but he could deal with it now.

Dean eyed the empty boxes and wrappers, chuckling as he went to his bed, grabbing for some of his cool fries, "Damn, Sam, you've been holding out on me! We could take you to food-eating competitions or something! We'd make a killing." When Sam only stuck his tongue out at Dean childishly, Dean laughed but started on his own dinner. Sam finished his drink and relaxed, the annoying itching craving for food almost fully stated as he relaxed. Sure, he felt like he could still eat four more burgers, but overall, right now he felt pretty good. He squirmed and got his boots off, undressing down to his boxers before crawling into bed, sighing heavily. He felt so tired now, really ready for a good night's sleep, and he hoped that tonight would be one of the nights he only had darkness behind his eyes instead of visions or nightmares…

Dean looked up as he watched Sam pass out, a little surprised. It was only 9p! How was Sam already so tired?! They had only been driving today, looking around for cases. But he shrugged. Sam didn't appear to be hurting and he knew Sam deserved a good sleep, considering that for the past week, he'd had a lot of sleepless and restless nights.

Turning the TV on, Dean was considerate enough to put the volume down to 'normal' instead of 'ear-splitting', but somehow Sam stayed asleep anyways. Grinning, Dean settled and watched bad B-movies for a while.

At one point, when the rubbery spider the size of a dog was attacking some blond cheerleader, Dean heard Sam muttering and he sharply looked over. Fortunately, Sam's face was visible as his brother curled up under the blankets and for once, Dean saw Sam was smiling and reading his lips, Dean saw the word 'chicken' a few times. Chuckling softly, Dean made a note to mock his brother in the morning, but for now, he shut the TV off and went to bed, letting Sam dream about his chicken.

Sam had a surprisingly calm night. No visions, no nightmares… but he did dream. He had odd dreams about being very high up, seeing so very far, and looking down, he could see that all the people below him were so tiny and small. It was like being in an airplane or something! There was a feeling of vertigo, but at the same time, Sam felt an odd excitement, a fun feeling of power of being up so much higher than everyone else! He smiled as he realized that in the dream, he wasn't just high up… he was TALL! He looked himself over and found that he was now giant-sized, with the people being tiny, tiny little things now, barely an inch or so tall. Sam took this all in stride in the dreamland and when his dream started to have him grab at the little people crowding his feet, he went right with it, enjoying the rush of power.

And when his dream had him starting to pop them in his mouth and gulp them down like gummy bears, Sam just giggled in his sleep, enjoying the bizarre situation…

When he woke up, however, Sam knew things were not right.

His feet were cold… Very cold.

Grimacing, Sam tried to tuck up his legs under the blanket, wanting them to get warmed up. He didn't want to leave the bed yet and he groaned a little as his feet were still cold despite his action. He grumbled a little, waking up more fully. If Dean was playing a prank on him, he had timed it REALLY poorly. Sam was in no mood to deal with any crap at the moment. He hadn't even had his coffee yet!

But now as he squirmed, Sam felt his feet slide off the side of the bed. Grumbling again, he opened his eyes. The room was barely starting to brighten and Sam shifted in place, wanting a few more hours of sleep, trying to squirm back into the middle of the bed. But then to his shock, as he squirmed backwards to pull his feet back on the bed, he suddenly felt horrifically unbalanced as he felt his bum hanging off over the edge of the bed! Quickly, he scooted back into the bed to avoid falling off, but his feet were off it again! Sam lifted his head now, blinking sleep from his eyes. Had he moved into a corner of the bed or something? But as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he stared, feeling more than a little confused. The bed looked… smaller… Much smaller.

Numbly, Sam lay down on the bed properly and he gasped as while his head, chest and hips stayed on the bed just fine, his knees and below hung off over the edge of the bed! What the hell!? These beds were six feet long! If the top of his head was touching the headboard and his knees were hanging off, that put him about 8 feet tall… But that wasn't possible! He had heard of growth-spurts before, but randomly growing an additional 2 feet overnight as a grown man was just insane!

Shaking a little, Sam glanced over at Dean. He had to wake him… He had to reach over and grab hold of his arm and shake him awake and… not let him go?

There was suddenly a cracking and crashing noise as the bed gave way under Sam's weight, the cheap frame splintering under him and sending him thudding to the ground with a yelp. Instantly, Sam was glad that they had taken a room on the end of a row, and on the bottom floor.

The crash woke Dean with a start, the older brother grabbing his knife and brandishing it sleepily as he looked over at Sam… and kind of stared as he saw Sam sit up much taller than usual. The brothers stared at each other silently for a moment and then Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes as he flumped back into the bed, moaning, "Ugh, no more spider monster movies after a burger binge…"

Sam's eyes grew wide as Dean thought he was dreaming and reached over, touching Dean's arm as he said, "No, Dean! Wake up! This is REAL!"

Dean opened his eyes, giving Sam a look as he said dryly, "Real? No, Sam, this is a dream."

"Dean, look at me!" Sam snapped, sitting up and spreading his arms, showing off his now VERY impressive size.

"I am." his brother replied, again speaking mildly. He gestured to him, saying, "You're 8 feet tall now. Clearly, I'm dreaming… and probably having a nightmare." he added, looking thoughtful.

Realizing that Dean wasn't going to help him out himself, Sam took things into his own hands, literally, and reaching over, grabbed Dean under the armpits and lifted him right out of his bed, holding him like a child as he snapped, "Could a nightmare do THIS?"

Dean kicked and struggled in shock, giving a surprised noise as he was lifted out of the bed, the sheets falling off of him. "Holy shit!" He squirmed a bit and then looked at how Sam was holding him. He hung quietly, and there was a moment of silence between the brothers as Dean looked Sam up and down before asking bluntly, "Uh… So this is real?"

"This is real." Sam affirmed.

His brother looked him over again, adding, "You're eight feet tall?"

Sam nodded, saying, "I think so…" He glanced down at the ruined bed he was sitting on, adding, "Compared to the bed, anyways…"

"Uh-huh…" Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Sam added.

There was silence again before Dean spoke up. "Sam?"

Sam turned and looked at his brother, stunned at how small he seemed. "Yeah?"

His older brother pointed to the floor. "How about putting me down?"

Blushing badly, Sam hurriedly put Dean down on his bed, saying, "Oh, right sorry…" The timing could not have been better because the instant he released his brother, Sam suddenly felt the world go dizzy and without warning, his head crashed into the ceiling just enough to leave a noticeable dent. "OW!" Sam rubbed his head in shock, but then realized quickly that he was even bigger now!

Dean had jumped at the shock, but now stared, asking in a horrified awe, "Are you SURE I'm not dreaming?!"

"DEAN!" Sam glared at his brother, feeling both frightened and unnerved by this change of events.

Nodding, Dean then snapped, "Okay, okay! Get your clothes on and get into the car! QUICK!"

Sam grabbed for his clothes, stunned to see that they were also larger now, somehow able to fit him, but he didn't comment on this and just pulled them on and then sprinted for the impala. At 9 feet he BARELY got out through the hotel door and he had to crunch himself up REALLY tight to fit into the roomy car.

Fortunately, by the time he had crammed himself inside, Dean had paid their room off [conveniently not mentioning the broken bed], and then after he threw their stuff into the back, he hopped in and they drove off. They headed for the edge of town, Dean talking to Sam the whole time, but Sam couldn't concentrate on his words. His head felt fuzzy and blurry and he couldn't really talk much, but kept grunting out now and then that he was okay and that his head hurt.

When Sam started to push 10 feet, Dean could hear the car creaking from the strain of the increasing weight. Quickly, he started to look for a place and then laughed as he saw an old warehouse in the distance. From the faded lettering on the side, it was something long abandoned and he rushed over there, reassuring Sam over and over that things would be okay.

It took a small while and by the time they pulled into the warehouse, Sam was almost falling out of the car, having scrabbled at the door handle to alleviate the pressure of being crammed inside. Thankfully, Dean was able to put the car into park before Sam fell out of the car with a thud, lying on the ground panting heavily. Dean rushed out and over to him, staring at how HUGE Sam seemed now. How big was he now?! 11 feet? 12?! Sam's head seemed to be the size of Dean's whole chest, and the rest of him, even though he was curled up, just looked so intimidatingly HUGE.

As he watched Sam's chest heave with air, Dean felt a sudden rush of fear. Was this going to kill Sam? Could his body handle these weird changes?! Was he going to outgrow his vital organs? Would his heart explode as it tried to keep up!?

"D-Dean?"

The quiet, confused question snapped him out of his thoughts and Dean knelt down, seeing a brown eye open a little and looking at him. "Sam! Thank god!" He smiled thankfully as Sam's breathing evened out a little bit and then said, "Hey, you're kinda exposed out here…" He grabbed for Sam's arms, intending to drag him into the building, but then jolted in surprise as he barely moved his younger brother! Trying again, Dean managed a few inches before he stopped, panting. He then coughed, saying, "Yeah, that's not going to happen…" Kneeling by Sam's head, he called out, "Sam?" His brother looked up at him blearily, almost like he was drunk. The brown eyes were unfocused and blank. "Can you get inside?" Dean gestured to the large warehouse behind them, seeing Sam's eyes struggling to focus as he looked up at the huge building.

After a moment, Sam murmured a _"…mmmhmm…"_ and got to all fours, looking dizzy and disoriented. But he managed to crawl into the large building via the truck door, Dean hurrying in after him and shutting it to avoid any sightseers.

As Sam crumpled to the floor and panted, Dean looked around, scanning the area quickly. Luck was on their side. The place looked like it had housed building materials and some of them were still strewn around in various piles around the various pillars in the building, but most of it was gone. And from the piles of debris around them, Dean knew the only people to frequent this place was just people looking for a fix. Well, they'd be easy enough to scare off, so he didn't think on it and just turned back to Sam, gaping to see he was already a bit taller again!

He rushed forwards, asking, "Sam? You okay!?"

"I… I'm so tired…" Sam wheezed out and then suddenly, he collapsed, flumping on the floor.

Dean felt his heart jump into his throat and he rushed forwards, struggling to wake Sam, but nothing worked! Moving to Sam's chest, Dean gave a listen to the heart and was surprised to find it was… normal. If anything, it was kind of slow, like when Sam slept! Withdrawing, Dean bit his lip. Maybe… Sam DID just need to sleep? In either case, there was no way he was going to be able to wake Sam and calling any doctors was completely out of the question. Resigning himself, Dean went to one of the piles of junk, moved a coil of rope to act as an impromptu seat and sat down to wait, watching Sam nervously.

* * *

The long day passed surprisingly smoothly. Sam slept calmly all day long and continued to grow at a slow but steady pace and by the time evening rolled around, Dean just stared at seeing his brother now looked like a giant as he lay on the floor. Sam looked completely normal, even his clothes, the big plaid shirt ruffled up around him as usual, and even his boots and jeans were undamaged! He was just huge now. Dean was reassured that Sam was calm and didn't appear to be in any pain, but he had no idea what to do about their situation.

Around 6p, when the sun was starting to set, Sam's brown eyes finally started to flutter and his breathing changed key. Dean's heart leapt and he rushed forwards. "Sam?"

To his surprise, Sam smiled sleepily at him and rubbed his face, saying, "Mmmm, that was great… I haven't slept that well in years."

Smiling in delighted shock, Dean asked, "Feel better?"

Nodding, Sam suddenly froze as he realized that his surroundings were not normal. His gaze snapped to Dean, but as he saw Dean seemed relaxed, Sam frowned, realizing he was missing something. "What happened?" he asked finally, frowning as looked around.

"How much do you remember?" Dean asked tentatively, eyeing his huge brother.

Sam frowned as he turned to face Dean and then froze as he realized there was a VERY significant size-difference now. "Uh…" Sam sat up, now very aware of how large he was. Sitting down, he towered over his brother! "Wait, I…" Sam looked around, as if trying to find a way to dismiss the weird height, even going so far as pinching himself. When that yielded no results other than a sore arm, he sighed heavily. "Well, shit."

Dean nodded and sat back down, agreeing, "Yeah, shit." But after a moment, his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up. "Hey… lie out flat for me?" Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then Dean added, "I want to see how tall you finally got." Dean pointed. "Lie out over there. I need to bring the impala around anyways. Get her into hiding."

Sam sighed, but nodded, watching as Dean got up and walked to the normal door that was set next to the truck door. Idly, Sam felt a rush of warmth as he realized that Dean had abandoned the impala to watch over him all day. That certainly said a lot, but he knew that if he tried to bring it up, Dean would just swear and curse at him. But Sam grinned as he sighed, shifting in place.

As he sat up fully now and looked himself over, Sam just… felt SO utterly confused. He was gigantic now! Sitting down, his head seemed to be over 20 feet off the ground, but he couldn't be exactly sure of the numbers! All he knew was that he was now very, VERY large and that it wasn't normal. What had caused this? Was he cursed by something? Was it a dream? Or an elaborate prank?

There was the rumble of an engine and Sam's head turned to follow the sound as Dean drove around the building, parking the car where it would not be easily noticed. Sighing, Sam went over to do as told, musing as he lay down on his back, feeling the cool concrete under him. He had woken up at 8 feet and had kept growing! But WHY? Clearly something had happened to him, but what?!

There was the sound of the impala's trunk opening and then closing and Sam looked up as Dean came in, a tape measure in hand. Sam's eyebrow raised, saying, "I don't think it's big enough, Dean."

Dean gave him a look. "Duh. I plan to measure out some of the rope they've got in here and use that."

Sam blinked, not having considered this, muttering, "Sorry…"

Seeing he had been a little too harsh, Dean shrugged, saying as he came over, "Oh, no sweat, college boy. You've got book-smarts, but your Big Bro's got street smarts! I can think outside the box!" The rumbling chuckles made Dean grin as Sam enjoyed his gentle retort. Going over to the piles of junk, Dean selected a rope and measured it out to be 20 feet. He approached Sam, saying, "Okay, lie down! And don't move."

It took about half an hour for Dean to figure out how tall Sam had become, moving the rope and tape around to make sure his numbers were correct. Sam lay quietly, nervous as he felt the tiny fluttering touches of Dean here and there along his body. It felt… odd to feel Dean when he was so small compared to him. Sam would guess that in comparison, Dean was only about 7 inches tall. It was cute, almost action-figure sized, but he didn't dare to say it, worried his brother might disembowel him somehow.

After a while, Dean withdrew, wiping his brow as he announced, "Well… According to the tape measure… Congratulations, it's a Sam Winchester at 64 feet tall and god knows how many pounds."

Grumbling, Sam sat up, glaring at Dean. "Thanks, 'Mom'."

There was a moment of silence between them while Dean awkwardly put the rope back and then slid the tape measure into his pocket. Finally, he sighed, asking, "Sam… What the fuck, dude?"

Wincing, Sam shrugged. "I have no idea…"

 _"Christo."_

Sam gave his brother a deadpan expression and then in Latin, clearly and perfectly recited the Lord's Prayer.

Pursing his lips, Dean shrugged as he held up his hands submissively. "Just checking." He came and sat down on the floor nearer to Sam, looking up at his now huge little brother. He then sighed, adding, "But, thank god for that."

"Literally." Sam agreed, watching as Dean shifted on the floor uncomfortably. He had the sudden urge to pick Dean up and place him on his lap. It would be a better seat, first of all, and secondly, Sam had the weird mental thought that it would make Dean easier to handle. Blinking at this odd thought, he kept his hands to himself, dropping them into his lap as he asked, "So… What now?"

Dean looked up with a crooked smile. "Well, we figure out what did this to you, and after we find it, we make it turn you back. Easy."

Sam scoffed a little, chuckling bitterly. "Easy… Yeah."

His brother saw this and stood up, saying, "Okay, one step at a time. When did you start feeling weird? Think back."

As Dean crossed his arms and waited, Sam put a hand to his forehead, running through the last few days, trying to see if anything had felt off, knowing this wasn't the time to dismiss anything small. He frowned, saying awkwardly, "Uh… I was REALLY hungry at the drive through…"

Waving it off, Dean said, "Yeah, well, so was I. And I'm shorter than ever!"

But Sam shook his head, clarifying, "No, like… I had… just this weird craving that I had to eat and eat and eat… Like my stomach was a black hole or something."

This got Dean to be silent for a moment before saying, "Huh… okay. And before?"

"Uh…" Sam thought back. Where had they been before dinner? There had been no case, and they had been looking around and… His eyes snapped open. "OH! The shop!"

"Shop?" Dean asked.

"With the girl and her sister." Sam clarified, knowing that this detail would spark his brother's memory.

A look of recognition passed over Dean's face and he nodded, saying, "Okay, so tiny shop with hot girl. What about it?"

Thinking back, Sam explained, "There was a statue in there. Based from 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. I touched it and got a zap and just felt… BAD. Really bad."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Vision-bad?"

Sam shook his head. "Not vision-bad, but more like… not good-bad."

"Okay, that's a start." Dean stated thoughtfully. "What did it look like?"

"Uh… made of wood, dark brown, it was a beanstalk with a little person climbing up and it was like… 7, 8 inches tall?" It seemed so odd to Sam that such an innocent little statue could have caused all this trouble, but things were never as simple and innocent as they seemed, especially in their line of work!

Dean started to move, causing Sam to watch him curiously. "Okay. I'll run to town and grab it and take it to the church I noticed on the way out." As he neared the doorway leading to the car, Dean paused, looking back at his huge brother. Sam looked almost forlorn as he realized he would be left behind, giving Dean the sad eyes that the older Winchester had grown to hate so much because of how guilty they made him feel sometimes. But both of them knew that this time, there was no arguing the issue. Sam HAD to stay here while Dean went. After a moment, Dean asked hesitantly, "You… going to be okay here?"

Sighing, Sam lied, "Yeah, I think so." He slumped a bit, adding, "I just… I feel so tired." It was weird, considering he had slept all day, but Sam felt so tired.

Hearing the lie, Dean knew it was all he would get and he focused on the latter part of the sentence, saying, "Then take a nap, Sammy. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Sam was already moving himself to be lying on his back again, muttering, "Yeah, all right, Dean…"

Dean bit his lip, not happy about this, but he closed the door behind him as he left, rushing off into town.

Sam felt his heart sink as the car started without him, but he knew that it was stupid of him to pout. He couldn't fit in the car now, and lord knew he couldn't be seen like this! He had to wait and see how things went. Hating himself for feeling so helpless, Sam curled up on his side and forced himself to give in to the tiring sensation that had suddenly washed over him, falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of the familiar engine made Sam jerk awake, blinking in confusion as he stared at the darkening warehouse. He heard the door open and then suddenly there was a click and the place flooded with light, making Sam cover his eyes and wince as he heard a whistle and then a cheerful comment of, "Thank god! I did not want to have to walk around in the dark."

"Dean?" Sam called out a little sleepily, hoping it was actually his brother and not someone who was just wandering in.

Fortunately, it was Dean's voice that rang out. "Hey! I got the thing."

Sam blinked the sleep from his eyes and saw Dean come forwards, holding up the statue. "Yeah, that's it." he affirmed, but then his eyes grew huge as he saw Dean was holding it in his bare hand… and yet he wasn't scared. Frowning, Sam questioned, "Wait… You okay?"

Nodding Dean went over to one of the piles of junk, walking around it as he said, "Yeah, I used a glove to get it originally." He made an 'aha' noise as he found an old folding chair and brought it forwards to sit by Sam as he then explained, "But you were right… I put a drop of holy water when I took it from the shop and the thing hissed like a snake having a bad day."

Sighing, Sam asked, "Any luck at the church?"

Dean leaned back in the chair, turning the statue over and over in his hands. "Yeah, the priest looked it over and said that while it's empty now, it WAS a curse booby-trap. He cleansed it just in case, so it's nothing but a hunk of innocent wood now." He then added with a bitter smile, "Oh, and for added flavor, that curse I mentioned? It's based off a sin."

"Great…" Sam groaned. "What sin?"

Dean paused a moment here before saying, "Well, the priest wasn't sure, but when I told him how much you ate that first night, he thinks it's based off gluttony."

Sam thought this over, but then eventually shrugged a little. "Okay, makes sense…" He HAD been feeling so hungry that first night, and even now he could feel his belly pinching and aching for food. But then again, he hadn't eaten today, so was it such a surprise? He looked around and then shuffled over a little to lean back gingerly against one of the columns in the warehouse. It creaked slightly under his weight, but held firm. Reassured, Sam then asked, "How do we fix it?"

"On that he wasn't as helpful." Dean muttered.

Silence filled the warehouse until Sam asked quietly, "So what now?"

Dean tossed the statue into the air, catching it as he said, "I was gonna salt and burn this just in case, and then we do your favorite thing ever: research."

"Sounds fair." Sam nodded. "But… how do I help? I… I'm a little big to use the laptop."

But Dean was standing up now, saying as he walked to the door, "I'll use the laptop. You can throw ideas at me and I'll research them for you. Fair?"

Knowing that that was indeed as fair as it could be, Sam nodded. "Well, it's all we can do, so sure."

After popping out to the car to get his stuff, Dean discovered an old folding table in a corner of the warehouse, along with a makeshift cot. He set up the chair, table and cot in the corner of the warehouse nearest the car and then took the time to go outside and in a circle of rocks, salted and burned the statue. Once that was done, he came back inside and while Sam lay quietly nearby, the two brothers began their research.

Hours passed and by about 9p, both felt exhausted. They hadn't found out too much, unfortunately, and as he stretched, Dean sighed, summarizing, "Okay… So, to sum up: You got cursed by a statue in an old shop and for some reason, you're cursed with the sin of gluttony, which explains why you're eating so much."

"Doesn't explain why it made me huge, though…" Sam mused.

They were silent a moment until Dean's face lit up. "Oh wait… _The Blob_!"

Sam glared at his tiny brother, all but growling, "If that's a comment on my current weight, I swear to god I'll sit on you."

Glaring right back, Dean snapped, "No, you idiot. Like the movie monster!"

"What, the pink jello?" Sam remembered that movie… It had been one hell of a gore-fest, but fun to watch! Just not after a night of beers…

"Yeah!" Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts. "It started off teeny tiny, but then it ate a hobo, and then more and more, and it got bigger each time!"

A realization began to dawn on the younger Winchester and he gulped hard, saying, "So… You think the more I eat, the bigger I'll get?"

"Well, kinda." Dean said, looking pensive. "I mean, the night after you touched the thing, you ate a LOT and now you're up to 64 feet! You haven't grown anymore today though, so maybe you've topped off?" The brothers were silent until Dean frowned. "But wait… What if this is the curse? Making you huge like this, and then it makes you want to eat more and more, just like the blob? Until you eat up the whole town and you're left all fat and happy, but ready for more?"

The horror of this showed clearly on his huge-little brother's face as Sam grimaced. "Ugh, Dean, that's terrible…"

"Newsflash; curses are called CURSES for a reason, Sam." Dean returned evenly.

Sighing, Sam once again asked, "So… How do we fix it?"

Dean looked serious for a moment before offering, "Well, I don't think freezing you into a block of ice will work… You're not pink enough or fat enough yet."

"Thanks." Sam rolled his eyes.

Suddenly both brothers froze as there was a low, loud rumbling noise like distant thunder. It echoed in the warehouse before it petered off and as Sam instantly blushed bright red, Dean stared. "God DAMN, Sammy! I think you just broke a Richter Scale somewhere upstate!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "You're THAT hungry?"

Still blushing, Sam wrapped his arms around his middle, as if hoping to muffle any further embarrassing noises, looking to the side as he said quietly, "Y-Yeah… It's been a whole day, after all."

Dean nodded. "Well, that's true." He then got up, heading for the door.

Looking up, Sam had a sudden fear. Was Dean… going to leave him? He knew the fear was irrational and stupid, but Sam just had a weird niggling feeling. He didn't WANT Dean to leave. He wanted Dean to stay! But not just staying in the warehouse with him. He wanted Dean to stay in… another way? Shaking the confused, vague thoughts from his mind, he asked, "Dean?"

But Dean just waved cheerfully, saying, "Relax, Mr. Blob, I'm heading into town to get you some food." He paused, muttering about 'renting a truck' and then turned back. "But if you grow after dinner, then you're on the starvation diet. Got it?"

Sam had to admit he was glad as Dean tried to keep the situation light and he nodded, saying with a small smile, "Sure, Dean. Whatever you say."

"Good boy." Dean said, sounding condescending, but Sam knew how to read his tone by now. "Now you sit tight. I'll be back in a few hours." He then paused, adding, "Make yourself useful and think of a bunch of stuff for me to research for you when I come back."

"Got it." Sam replied, sighing quietly.

Again, Dean left the warehouse, leaving Sam alone.

Sam lay quietly when his brother left, letting his thoughts wander. He was surprised that he didn't feel cold at all. He just felt comfortable, which he had to admit was a blessing. It would be next to impossible for him to get a blanket or something. All he had was his jeans, boots, socks, shirt and then his plaid jacket. Nothing extravagant, but thankfully it was enough to keep him nice and cozy.

He lay on his back in the warehouse, sighing heavily. His stomach growled again suddenly, making Sam wince and blush at how damn noisy it was. He had felt mortified when it had happened around Dean, unable to believe his body could be so loud, but there had been another reason. When he had realized he was hungry… a brief, weird thought had come into his head. He had realized in a split second that he was now large enough to eat Dean.

The thought had unsettled and terrified Sam and he had been quick to bury it, glad as Dean had left a little bit later.

He rubbed his face as he lay there, trying to think through this. Why the HELL would such a morbid thought cross his mind?! Why the hell would he want to eat his brother? Just because he was smaller than he was and because he was hungry? As archaic as the word was, that was barbaric!

It was like something out of old fairy tales, and suddenly the giant's rhyme from 'Jack and the Beanstalk' came back to Sam, making him scowl and wince. That part of the story had always unnerved him. Imagine how terrifying that had to be to know this giant was stalking you and planned to eat you. That was nightmare fuel right there!

He froze as there was the sound of a truck approaching, one he wasn't familiar with. He lay there quietly, hoping to god it was Dean, straining his ears to listen as the strange vehicle approached and parked by the building. With a start of horror, Sam realized they had left the lights on and that if this was just some random person, he'd be seen!

The car door opened and then closed and then the warehouse door opened with an aggravated, "Oh god…"

A rush of relief nearly floored the younger Winchester as he recognized his brother's voice, but then he noticed Dean's tone, asking hesitantly, "Dean? You okay?"

Dean turned on him, glaring, "You would not BELIEVE how expensive it is to get a truck rented after 9p! I mean, for god's sake, just because they're running a monopoly doesn't give them a right to commit highway robbery!"

Chuckling a little at Dean's overreaction, Sam moved to be sitting up against a column again, pointing out , "Well, it's not like it came out of your pocket."

Dean huffed. "No, but Mister…" He paused and took out the card and eyed it a moment. "Pool… Es… Ski is going to be SO upset at having over a thousand dollars taken from his account suddenly." He grinned suddenly, winking.

Groaning playfully, Sam rubbed his head. "You ass."

Dean smirked as he put the card away, snapping, "Shut it, Sam. Anyway, look!" He walked over to the truck door and opening it, Dean revealed the back of a moving van, already open and waiting. "I brought dinner!" he exclaimed cheerfully "Ta-dah!"

Sam's mouth dropped as he peered into the back of the moving truck. It was one of those little self-moving trucks you could rent and every inch of the back of the truck was stuffed with boxes and bags of food. He felt his mouth start to salivate and his stomach growled again, but this time Sam was too busy gazing at the food to notice, asking in shock, "Oh holy shit! All this for me?!"

Dean laughed, shrugging. "Well, you're a big boy now, Sammy, and need lots of grub, so I figured I'd play it safe."

Safe…

That word stuck in Dean's mind though he didn't know why. As he watched Sam approaching the truck eagerly, he stepped back a little bit. He told himself it was to give Sam room, but at the same time, he felt a weird fear at seeing something so large approaching him. But WHY? He shrugged it off, assuming that it was just because humans were naturally scared of larger things and Sam was pretty damn large now!

He watched as Sam tore into the bags of bread rolls, pouring the whole bag of 36 into his mouth before starting to chew and then swallow noisily. Dean felt his stomach clench at the noise, a little unsettled, but he said nothing, grinning as Sam got a second bag into his mouth before turning to him, asking muffedly, "You wan' any?"

Waving it off, Dean moved over to the cot from before, saying, "I already had mine. Stopped at the burger place in town. Enjoy, you pig." He laughed as Sam flipped him off and continued his assault on the food inside the truck. Sam soon found the large 5-gallon jugs of water and quickly opened one up, sucking it dry in seconds before moving on to the next box of food.

While his brother enjoyed his dinner, Dean settled on the cot, getting his knife out and just idly smoothing it on his jean, wanting something to keep his hands busy. It was a little unnerving to watch as Sam decimated the truck, hurriedly tearing packages open to get at the goodies inside. Dean had traveled around the town and had taken only a little from each place, not wanting to cause any questions or draw any attention. Thankfully, no one cared to look too deep into things thanks to the money, so he knew they were safe for now.

He had also been careful to get large containers of food, knowing this would make things easier for Sam and as he watched his brother rip open a party-sized bag of chips and pour the whole content into his mouth, he was glad he had done so. There was no way he could have opened up the food fast enough to keep up with Sam's ravenous appetite!

As Sam continued to eat, Dean yawned and checked his watch. Yeah, it was half past 12. Definitely time for bed. Settling on the cot, Dean took off his jacket and rolled it up to serve as a pillow, calling out, "You enjoy. I'm going to catch some sleep…" There was a muffled noise of agreement and then the sound of some poor box being torn open. Smiling, Dean rolled to his back and he was soon out like a light.

The silence woke him up a few hours later.

Dean blinked in the darkness, curious. The lights were off now and he noted that things were… quiet. Sam must have used a fingernail to shut off the light after he had finally finished eating. Dean turned to look, but then went very, very still as he saw that Sam was… just watching him.

His brother was still over by the truck, lying down next to it, a multitude of ripped bags and boxes scattered around him, but the brown eyes were fixed on him. The moonlight streaming in through the windows gave Sam's eyes a very weird tint and shine, one that made Dean's hair stand on end. He tried to tell himself it was nothing, that Sam was just checking he was safe before bed, but something felt very, very wrong. Dean frowned as he shut his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, somehow glad that Sam hadn't noticed him watching.

Things were quiet and still for about half an hour, allowing Dean to go back into a doze when he heard it: a slow, shuffling noise, like something moving on concrete. He frowned, muttering as he tried to ignore it, knowing it was probably just Sam moving around, but now he swore he could feel hot air blowing over his face as well… that smelled like chips…

Dean snapped awake and jolted upright, his knife instantly bared and stared as Sam was _RIGHT_ _OVER_ _HIS_ _COT_ , staring down at him, his eyes wide and barely a foot away from his face.

Confronted with his brother's giant face, the uneasy feeling from before rushed back, and Dean let out a shout of, "SAM!" Sam quickly withdrew, giving Dean the room he needed to pant hard, gasping out, "What the… What the fuck, man! You scared the shit outta me!" Sam looked ashamed as he backed up, but even as he did so, Dean caught Sam eyeing him oddly again. It was like… like…

"S-Sorry, Dean. I… I saw a rat and didn't want it to bite you or anything."

Dean shook his head as Sam spoke and he nodded, saying, "Okay, thanks, but Jesus… Knock next time or something, okay? Fuck…"

"Sorry…" Sam said again, moving to lie down, putting his back to his brother.

Dean lay there quietly, giving his pounding heart time to relax and calm. That had terrified him! Sam's expression had been so unnerving, like he had been eyeing Dean as a meal or something! What the fuck? Dean glanced over at Sam, who was lying still and quiet.

Subtly, Dean put the knife under his jacket-pillow instead of back in its sheath…

Just in case…

About twenty feet away, Sam stared straight ahead at the wall, horrified at what he had almost done, his stomach growling quietly in protest about being denied.

[ _To Be Continued..._ ]


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke to feeling his nose getting punched at, but considering how large his nose was now, it was more like a poke. Regardless, he wrinkled it as he opened his eyes blearily, seeing Dean standing before him, cheery as he said loudly, "Wakey, wakey, Sammy!"

"Ugh…" came the reply and as Dean moved off, Sam sat up, stretching as he yawned, feeling his back pop. He was surprised at how comfortable his nights had been. He had been worried about cricking his back or neck because of sleeping on the floor, but surprisingly he had felt fine! He yawned again as he looked over at Dean, seeing his brother setting up the laptop again.

Sitting down, Dean patted the desk next to him, saying, "Come on. Research time."

Sam sighed a little, but then paused as his stomach growled. The thoughts from last night rushed back, but he hid them quickly, asking instead, "What about breakfast?"

"Already got it." Dean answered, jerking his thumb to the truck door, saying as Sam went over to it, "Had to wait for the stores get their morning shipments, you know. You cleared out everything in a 5 mile radius last night!"

The younger Winchester froze, asking in shock, "Jesus, that much?"

"Sort of." Dean shrugged. "Not that they care. As long as they get paid, then everyone's happy, right?" He cracked his knuckles, saying, "Anyway… Let's get on this… eat while we work."

They worked all through the day, with Sam proposing various things for Dean to look up and Dean replying things back, and together they proposed theories, older spells, checked their dad's journal and any other sources they could think of, but they didn't find much.

As the day progressed though, Dean noticed that Sam seemed… distant. He would constantly catch his brother just staring blankly at him and while this unnerved Dean, Sam usually snapped out of it quickly and would continue to help. But as 6pm rolled around, Dean scowled as he had to catch Sam's attention for the umpteenth time, barking at him, "Sam, come on, FOCUS!"

Sam jerked, shaking his head. He rubbed his temple, protesting, "I'm sorry, I'm trying!"

But having heard this over and over all day, Dean felt his thin patience wavering as he growled, "Not really, dude. You kind of… space out. A LOT. That's not researching."

Sam's eyes opened to glare at him as his brother scowled. "I'm TRYING!"

"Not from where I'm sitting." Dean replied heatedly, crossing his arms and looking stubborn.

With a narrowing of the brown eyes, Sam suddenly snapped, "I'm hungry, okay?! Sorry, but I'M HUNGRY!"

Dean shrugged, saying as he turned in his chair, "Okay, good for you, but we have to work on this!"

"I know, damn it, I know!"

Scowling at his brother's tone, Dean's Big Brother instincts reared up and he stood up, pointing at his younger brother as he shouted, "Hey, don't you start yelling at me! I'm trying to help you, you dumbass!"

Sam shut his eyes tightly and balling his fists, pressed them to his eyes, groaning, "God, will you shut up?!"

"Shut up yourself!" Dean shot back, glaring. There was a pause as Sam's stomach growled, the sound echoing slightly in the warehouse, but Dean only groaned in irritation, snapping, "Damn it, Sam, can't you control yourself?!"

"I'm trying!" Sam blurted out and Dean was shocked to see how very upset Sam seemed.

Unfortunately, he was still too cross to care, scowling as he said, "Not very hard it seems."

"Shut the hell up!" Sam moved his arms to be crossed over his middle as he glared at his brother, looking furious.

But Dean only whistled, saying with a patronizing tone, "Oooh, aren't you grouchy without your dindin?"

"Fuck off!" the huge Winchester finally blurted out and turned around, putting his back to his brother.

There was a moment of silence until Dean snapped, "Okay, fine. You know what?" There were some steps as Dean walked around to be in front of Sam, shouting up at him, "FINE! Because lil Sammy is cranky without his dinner, I will STOP DOING THIS ALL IMPORTANT-RESEARCH and I'll go out and get you some fucking food. Okay? Does that make you happy, Sammy? Hmm?" Sam only looked away from him, frowning and cross. Dean grumbled as he turned on his heel, slamming the laptop closed as he left. He yanked open the door to the warehouse and stepped outside, slamming it shut behind him. As he got outside, however, Dean paused.

Behind him, in the building, he could hear it as Sam shifted around a lot, probably lying down, before going still. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about leaving Sam alone, but… would it be so bad to go off just to get food? If anything, food might help Sam's weird behavior. Help him to focus so that they could get this over with. Both of them needed to pull their weight here, and Dean couldn't just let Sam have a free pass because he was too big to push keys. He had been great help in the morning, but then Sam had just… gotten useless! The way Sam had been staring at him… It unnerved Dean deep down inside, and he didn't really know why.

Dean sighed a little, recalling his scare from the night before. Maybe that curse had affected Sam more than just physically… He didn't dare to say this to his brother though, not wanting to plant any ideas if he turned out to be wrong.

Sighing, Dean walked out to the truck, keys in hand. He would be quick. He would go, get the food and be back before Sam even knew it! Everything would be fine!

While still not entirely convinced with his own words, Dean climbed into the truck.

Sam sighed as he heard the truck start and then heard the engine fade away as Dean drove off, leaving him alone in the darkening warehouse, the sun starting to set. In a way, Sam was glad that Dean was gone. Without his brother nearby, Sam could finally be able to focus. He had been unable to keep his thoughts straights all day and it had slowly been driving him crazy. His brain had drifted, giving him images and thoughts he… wasn't comfortable with. He wanted to focus on other things besides those weird thoughts he was starting to have more and more… Weird ones that seemed like that were out of fairy tales. He scowled as he curled up tighter on the floor.

As the day had dragged on and on, Sam had found himself eyeing his brother more and more, finding himself thinking how easy it would be to grab Dean. His brother was so TINY now compared to him, barely 7 inches in comparison, hardly bigger than his hand was from heel to fingertip. Sam frowned, not liking it as he found himself thinking about how very easily he could hold his brother still, even against his will. Dean could struggle and squirm, but if Sam had a grip on him, then Dean couldn't go anywhere. And… and then… His stomach growled loudly and unhappily, making Sam wince.

He didn't like to think about how very easily he could eat his brother…

Making a fist, Sam hit himself in the forehead, punishing himself for such a terrible thought, feeling ill that he could even ponder it. Sighing heavily, Sam rolled to his back, rubbing his face as he tried to clear his mind, to focus on other things, but he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind. It was like his brain was obsessed with this thought and kept teasing him with dark, wonderful images of his belly finally rounded out with a full, heavy meal, not the tiny little nibbles he had been having to deal with so far. Dean had done his best both times to feed his huge brother, it was true, but while Sam had smiled, he had never been more than half-full each time. He was STARVING!

Sam shut his eyes and rubbed them, trying to rub away the disturbingly pleasant mental images of how he would be able to see his belly swollen with a living meal, feeling a warm, heavy content of a full stomach. Despite all his efforts, nothing helped and Sam lay there, feeling close to crying. He didn't want to hurt anyone! He wanted to be fixed and have a normal chicken sandwich with nasty mayo and too many pickles and complain to Dean about it before eating it anyway and sleep in a normal bed and argue with Dean over who got the shower first and have a beer and-

The smell got Sam's attention VERY quickly and the brown eyes snapped open. What…? Turning his head, Sam froze as he saw the source of the smell: a young man entering through one of the side doors.

Thanks to the darkness that now enveloped the warehouse, Sam wasn't readily visible, but he could see all too well as the man came in, staggering slightly. As his eyes focused on this newcomer, Sam frowned. It wasn't a man; it was just some kid! Looked about 20 or 25 or so, and from the way he was walking, he was drunk off his a$$. But there was something else… The kid seemed twitchy and jerky and was hugging something close to his chest.

Sam felt frozen, watching the young man with a fascinated horror, terrified to move lest the kid notice him. Drunk or not, the kid would talk about him and he knew this wasn't something they could risk right now! He stayed still, watching as the kid unknowingly approached him, his head jerking this way and that as he apparently tried to look around the dark warehouse.

But either it was just that dark, or the kid's eyes were blinded by the beer-goggles, because for whatever reason he decided that the coast was clear. Shakily sitting down by one of the piles of junk near the middle, the kid started to mess with what he had been carrying, making Sam watch in horrified tenseness. The kid was less than a foot away from the huge man, and Sam found it incredible that the kid somehow hadn't heard his breathing or his thundering heartbeat.

As he watched, the kid revealed what he had been carrying, a small box, and as it was opened, Sam frowned as he saw a syringe and other items inside and he had a feeling that this kid was no doctor or nurse.

He groaned inwardly, careful to keep silent, cursing his luck that some druggy had to come to HIS warehouse for a tweak. Great…

As the kid injected himself, Sam kept eyeing the door, praying for Dean to come back soon. Dean could get the kid out of here easily and no one would talk about it. While he knew that it was unlikely that anyone would take a tweaker's word seriously, he still didn't want word to spread about a giant living in a warehouse on the edge of town. He had a feeling that that kind of news would be received quite poorly…

As the kid started to mutter quietly to himself, Sam was forced to listen, staring at the kid from the shadows. Idly, he was a little curious, wondering how that felt. He had never done anything like that, though he was a tiny bit curious.

Unfortunately, as he kept staring at the kid, he started to have… other thoughts.

He started to look at the young man as he fiddled with the material he was lying on, playing with the bits of boxes and ropes, noticing how small he was. He wasn't as large as Dean, so maybe only about 5'6" or so. Nice and small… He had scraggy long-ish black hair that honestly looked like it hadn't been washed in a few weeks, but that didn't bother Sam too much. The young man was a thin little thing with hardly any muscles to speak of and Sam was unaware he was starting to drool.

He felt that pinch in his gut again, that deep craving, and as he kept watching this kid, he found his thoughts drifting again, like when he had watched Dean. He tried to stop the thoughts, to rein them in, but they were too strong, poking at him again and again, asking why he shouldn't eat the kid. It wasn't like anyone would miss him… Tweakers always went missing. And if anything, for once, the kid would be useful! He would stop Sam's craving, making that terrible pinching and itching in his brain and belly disappear. Wasn't that worth just one weak, useless punk? Was it REALLY such a tall price?

Sam kept trying to argue, to keep himself grounded, but then he got a whiff of the kid.

How had he remained so oblivious the smell until now?!

There was an underlying smell on the kid, which among other things included cigarette smoke, beer, and a bad case of BO, but Sam gulped lightly as he smelled something else: a strong, meaty and salty smell, reminding him of steak or a burger. His stomach growled suddenly, reminding him of its empty state and it must have been louder than he realized as the kid looked up, peering around the warehouse in confusion.

As the kid then set about relaxing on the junk, Sam's eyes started to widen, the smell getting stronger now, almost as if it were calling to him. Shivering, Sam tried to fight but regardless, he began to creep forwards, staying on his hands and knees as he approached the young man, his belly growling louder now as he felt his mouth grow wet. The kid must have heard the noises again because he sat up again, peering around the warehouse in a hazy, blearily manner, calling out, "Hello?"

Sam was on the kid an instant later, pinning him down easily. The young man was barely 5 inches tall to him, a tiny thing, but it would still fill him up nicely. Sam didn't know how he knew that, but as the kid started to fuss and fight, struggling against him awkwardly and clearly uncoordinated, he found himself holding on tighter. Sam started to smile hugely as he realized just how much power he had over this kid. Quickly, before he could escape, Sam brought his mouth down in a rush, enveloping the head and shoulders. He shuddered as his tongue started to lick at the squirming, wriggling form, sending his taste buds into overdrive. He could taste undesirable stuff, sure, but oh god, the salty, meaty, musky taste was unbelievable and swiftly, Sam started to shove the little body further and further into his mouth, feeling that deep aching in his belly again. The kid would be a little rough to get down thanks to the pointless struggling he was doing, but Sam would manage it! And when he did, it would feel amazing!

Suddenly, the lights of the warehouse flickered on and distantly, on the edge of his hearing, Sam heard a confused, "Sammy?"

Dean froze at the doorway, his hand still on the light-switch trying to understand what he was seeing, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Sam was on his hands and knees, a huge hulking giant in the vastness of the warehouse, but thanks to the grimy lights overhead, Dean could see that Sam had his face down near the ground, his nose almost touching the floor. Was he puking? No, there was no smell or gagging noises… So what…? As he watched, Sam made a movement with his hands, as if he were trying to hold something still, and then there came an awkward and loud gulping noise and even from where he stood, Dean could see Sam's throat flex, the Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to swallow something that seemed to be giving him trouble. He felt an unfocused but potent knot of dread in his stomach and rushing forwards, Dean asked, "Sam!? What're you…" As he got to the huge face, Dean felt his blood run cold.

As he came close, Dean saw that Sam had something in his mouth. Coming to the side to peer between the giant fingers, Dean's heart stopped as he saw that between Sam's hands was a person! He could see the bottom of a jacket and the belted waist, meaning the top half was in Sam's mouth. And from the way the feet and legs were twitching, the person was alive and freaking out!

Dean gaped but ran forwards, pushing hard at Sam's cheek, shouting at him, "Sam! Sam, for god's sake! Stop it! Let him go!"

But his brother didn't seem to even register Dean's presence and only gulped again, his eyes half-lidded, and now that he was close enough, Dean heard the sickening squelch at the same time he SAW the body being pulled in deeper. If he didn't do something and quick…!

Desperate, Dean punched at Sam's eye, but apart from the eye closing at the meager impact, the younger Winchester didn't react, only getting a firmer grip on the body before swallowing again. As Dean saw another couple inches of the man slip away, he felt frantic as he knew time was running out. Looking to the side, he saw a pile of junk and in it, some rope. He ran for it, snatching up the coils of rope. Quickly, he tied one end to one of the pillars in the warehouse and with the other end in hand, he rushed back to Sam. His brother had put his hands down now, the reason why obvious as Dean found that the kid's feet were barely visible outside of Sam's lips. Quickly, he tied the rope around the kid's ankles, shouting, "Sam, come on, WAKE UP! Stop this!"

Still, Sam didn't react, and looking up, Dean saw nothing but black in the eyes. He paused, horrified, thoughts of demons filling his head, but then he looked a little closer. No, Sam's eyes weren't black… They were just completely dilated, the brown color ringing the eyes as the pupil was fully expanded! He was completely mentally gone!

Dean shivered and withdrew, trying to think about what to do next, but then froze as he heard and saw Sam swallow hard, the feet getting sucked in nightmarishly fast, drawing the rope taut. Bending down and peering into Sam's mouth in terror, Dean shivered to see the kid's shoes were just barely still in Sam's mouth, resting right on the back of the tongue, the rest of him already down his brother's gullet. Looking to the side, Dean felt his innards get all weak and watery as he saw the smooth, twitching bulge in Sam's neck. That rope was the only thing saving the man's life, and from the creaking, Dean knew that the rope didn't have long.

Going back to Sam's face, Dean waved his arms, trying to get his attention, shouting, "Sammy! For god's sake, look at me! Wake up!" But still, Sam stared blankly ahead, his eyes dilated, drool dribbling freely from his mouth and down his chin, puddling on the floor. But then Sam tried to swallow again, seeming confused about the resistance, and then his hand came up, starting to feel at the rope.

Feeling a shock of terror, Dean rushed forwards, kicking at Sam's fingers, trying to keep them from messing with the rope, but Sam ignored him again, his fingers testing the rope, slowly tugging at it.

Shaking badly, Dean took his gun out, hesitating. "Sam, don't make me do this! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Still, Sam ignored him and Dean hesitated, his hands shaking. But as Sam started to use his nails to pick at the rope, starting to cut the fibers, Dean rushed forwards. Aiming the gun, he pulled the trigger, the tiny bullet ripping into Sam's first finger, going across the pad of the fingertip and fortunately not hitting the nail or bone in its passage.

The loud noise combined with the terrible pain made Sam jerk, the eyes constricting back to their normal dimensions. He blinked, as if confused, and Dean waited nervously, the gun still in his hands.

Sam blinked, confused, his mind reeling as it was flooded with questions. Why were the lights on? Why was he on his hands and knees? Why did he smell Dean? Why did he smell gun smoke? Why did his throat feel weird? Why was there a terrible pain in his finger? Why did he feel a weird pressure in his mouth and cheek?

"SAM!"

As he heard his brother's voice, Sam tried to turn and face him, but then froze as he felt that weird pressure in his throat again, accompanied by a thin pressure on the inside of his cheek. He went still, confused, his mind spinning, picturing a restraining device to keep him silent. He reached with his hands and froze as he felt that there was a thin stick in his mouth, pressing at his cheek. What the…?

"Sam, spit him out! NOW!"

As he heard his brother on his left side, Sam moved his eyes, scared and confused, and froze to see his brother, still tiny like before, but now… he was pointing a gun at him?! Sam's brown eyes blinked in confusion, both at the weapon pointed at his eye as well as the weird feeling in his moth and throat. Spit him out? Spit WHO out!? What was Dean talking about?!

Dean was very grim as he shouted again, getting Sam's attention. "Sam! Back up… SLOWLY. Keep your head down… Go slowly. And keep your mouth open…"

Though he was very confused, Sam listened to his brother and while keeping his head down near the floor, he shuffled his knees and hands, backing up slightly. He froze as the first movement caused a WEIRD sensation in his throat however, making him gag in surprise. But when he tried to reach for the object, Dean shouted at him again, all but shoving the gun into the tip of Sam's nose. "NO! Leave that alone! Just keep backing up…"

Shaking slightly now, Sam did as told and felt the object in his throat starting to slide back out. He then realized that 'stick' he had felt earlier was a bit of rope pulled taut. It was tied from a nearby pillar to… something in his mouth.

As he felt he understood, Sam started to feel relief. Dean was trying to help him! Sam must have tried to eat something during the night when he had been so hungry, and it was dangerous, so Dean had come to Sam's aide! Gagging, Sam clenched his throat, trying to reject the object, easing backwards as the thing was drawn out of him. He was a little confused as he felt his stomach growl, the sound echoing in the quiet warehouse. Why was his stomach so upset? He didn't want to accidentally eat trash or something!

But as Sam felt the object starting to leave his mouth, he got curious and after crossing his eyes he glanced down… and froze as he saw the rope was tied around a pair of slimy boots.

Dean gulped hard as he saw the boots coming back out of Sam's mouth, slimy and dripping, but thankfully still twitching. He kept the gun trained on Sam's eyes though, shaking as he watched Sam gag and outright heave, a few inches of the man sliding back into view, along with what seemed like pints of saliva. Dean nodded, growling, "Yeah, that's right. Keep going, Sammy…"

Sam did indeed keep going, withdrawing as the man was tugged out of his throat, and Dean grimaced at the sucking, squelching noises that accompanied this action. He felt his own stomach pinch and heave, but he stayed still, the gun still pointed to one confused-looking brown eye as Sam gagged again and then hacked hard. With a final gross, slick and sickening ' _sluck_ ' kind of noise, the body was finally tugged out of Sam's mouth, falling to the floor with a splat, gooey saliva trailing from the body to Sam's lips. Sam withdrew hastily, wiping his mouth, his eyes huge as he scooted back. His back hit one of the walls of the warehouse and he sat there looking horrified, one hand on his mouth and the other on his belly.

Rushing forwards, Dean grimaced as he touched the guy's face, stunned to see that this was just some kid! Quickly, he wiped the mouth clean, but the kid wasn't moving any more. Frantic, Dean laid him down, listening and checking for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one and after wiping the kid's face clean of the thick, gooey saliva, there was a frantic gasp for air and then horrendous coughing.

Quickly, Dean sat the kid up, his mind racing as he asked, "Hey, kid, you all right?"

The kid looked at him blearily, seeming not to notice the giant about twenty feet away from him, only focusing on Dean. "What… Wha…"

As he saw the hugely dilated eyes and smelled the kid, Dean realized he was dealing with a druggy. Hoping against hope, he smiled, saying, "Hey, glad to see you're okay. You fell into that water-filled ditch outside… I brought you in. You okay?" As he spoke, he prayed for two things: one, that the kid was dazed enough to buy this as there was no ditch outside, and secondly, that the kid stayed focused on him and didn't notice Sam.

Thankfully, the kid balanced and rubbed his head, groaning, "Oh… Oh DUDE. Don't get any of your stuff from Slim. That stuff…"

"Bad trip?" Dean asked sagely.

"Bad trip, dude…" The kid agreed, his eyes wide. "BAD TRIP…"

Chuckling, Dean commented, "That's why I get my stuff from out of town. But why not get some sleep? Can you get home?"

Nodding shakily, the kid replied, "Y-Yeah… I'll crash at Tom's… He's close…"

"You do that." Dean encouraged, helping the kid to his feet, subtly turning him to have his back to Sam, saying, "And get a wash. That ditch was slimy and nasty…"

"Slimy…" the kid repeated dully and Dean smiled as he gently led him to the door, pushing him out. He watched as the kid headed to a house in the distance, sighing as he saw the kid go inside.

Only then did he turn around, his green eyes blazing. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, SAM?!"

Sam winced as Dean finally turned his attention to him, ducking his head as if he expected a hit or something, despite his brother being a teeny 7 inches in comparison to him. He had kind of hoped Dean would forget about him, but he knew now how useless that thought had been. As Dean walked up to him, Sam shifted, uncomfortable. He was now hugging his legs to his chest, his face buried in his knees.

He heard the tiny footsteps as Dean approached him and he winced, grimacing as he felt a tiny little kick against his hip as Dean screamed at him, "You fucking talk to me, Sam! What the hell was that about?! Why were you EATING him?!"

Sam sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to answer. There was no way Dean could understand. As much as he knew his brother loved and cared for him, there was no way Dean could understand the gnawing, aching hole inside of him that demanded constant filling. He couldn't understand the cravings that made him drool when his brother was sleeping nearby. He couldn't understand the pain Sam felt every second the craving went unfulfilled…

There was another kick and then a shouted threat of shooting him again which brought Sam's attention to his sore finger. He lifted his head, eyeing the digit. Dean had shot him perfectly, the bullet ripping through the pad of his fingertip, but without hitting bone or nail. It was a bad splinter wound at best and was already closed up and healing, though some blood was still oozing out. Sighing, Sam glanced down at his brother, sticking his finger into his mouth to suck off the blood, looking down at him quietly.

Dean faltered as Sam gave him that utterly exhausted glance, looking so miserable with his bloody finger and blood-shot eyes. But Dean sighed, saying as he holstered the gun, "Look, Sam… You're having trouble… Let me help, kid. Tell Big Bro Dean what's wrong."

Sam would have smiled at the old nickname, but right now he just felt a stab in his heart, feeling guilty that he wasn't able to control himself. He sighed and shifting, worked to lie down on his side, turning to have his back to Dean. He REALLY didn't want to talk about this right now and he didn't think anything would help. None of their research had turned up anything useful so far, and he was starting to think they never would…

"Oh… So this is how you want it to be, huh?"

He winced as he heard Dean's upset and cross voice behind him and he winced and jerked slightly as he felt Dean touch at his back, half expecting his brother to hit him. But the touch was light and even a little hesitant. There was silence for a moment between them before Dean spoke again, much quieter than before. "I'll… I'll get some sleep too. We have a lot of researching to do tomorrow."

Sam didn't reply, trying to hide the shuddering. He wanted SO BADLY to just reach around and grab Dean, to finish his meal from earlier, but he forced himself to stay down, to remain lying on the dirty concrete, feeling relieved as Dean left him. There was a low rumbling growl the instant Dean left Sam's body as the large stomach complained and moaned about its empty state. Sam winced and curled up tighter, trying to silence the noise, feeling his brother's eyes on him from the corner.

Dean sighed silently as he settled down on the cot, watching his brother closely, his knife near to him in the bed, just within reach.

Neither of them slept that night, kept awake by their concerns and worries and the unending, foreboding grumbles from Sam's stomach.

* * *

The next day was a very, very quiet affair. Dean went and backed up the truck they had 'borrowed' to the open doors of the warehouse on the far side of the building, to avoid attention, and Sam had started to work on the food packed inside, taking his time to peel every little bit of packaging and then slowly eating the resulting food. It was painful to watch, like watching someone eating one sunflower seed at a time, and refusing to eat it until the shell had been disposed of. Dean had hesitantly offered to help Sam unwrap the food, but his brother had only shaken his head and kept working.

Sighing, Dean focused himself on researching, digging through their books and using Sam's laptop to check if the internet had anything new that could possibly help them. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything of use when he typed in 'growing' or 'giants', and he sighed, reading the books again. They already knew the basics about the curse being based off the sin of gluttony, and the consequences that they faced. And after that druggy incident, Dean now knew that the consequences were a lot more dangerous than either of them had originally thought! He sighed as he grabbed a different book, grumbling. Sure, lots of information about the sins, but there was nothing about how to fix a curse based off a sin!

Suddenly, Dean paused as he came to a passage and read it carefully, his eyes slightly wider as he realized that he had part of the solution right in his hands. He looked up, eager to tell Sam, but stopped. Sam was lying down, back to him again, but if he was just lying there or sleeping, Dean couldn't tell. He decided to keep his mouth shut and keep researching this quietly, not wanting to give his brother any false hope.

As he researched this more and more, he paused as his back ached, taking a moment to stretch it out before checking the time. It was nearly 7 pm already and he was stunned at how quickly the time has passed. Looking up, Dean got a shock to find that Sam was staring at him fixatedly, the truck obviously empty behind him. Sam had cleared out the entire truck again! Dean felt another niggle of fear as he did the math. Sam had just eaten over 300 pounds of food and from the quiet grumbles, he was still hungry! And Dean had even made the effort to get MORE food this time!

Dean blinked as Sam continued to stare at him, his eyes wide and slightly dilated. Frowning as he realized the danger-signs now, Dean snapped, "What, I got something on my face, Sam?"

Sam jerked and blinked, his eyes returning to normal. He then glared and blushed as he snapped back, "No, I was just admiring how much you're abusing my laptop."

Glaring back and feeling a bit threatened, Dean shifted in his chair, reassuring himself of the knife scabbard tied to his belt as he snapped, "Well, guess what? You're going to have to deal with it because lord knows YOU can't use it right now!"

The second the words were out of his mouth, Dean knew he had made a mistake. Sam glared at him, looking ready to shout, but then in a sudden twist, his face just… crashed.

Dean stammered, sitting up as he said, "Sam, I didn't mean…"

But Sam was ignoring him, lying on his side again and this time rolling to be facing away from Dean.

Persisting, Dean came around to be by Sam's face, scowling as he saw his brother turn to bury his face into his arms. He tried again, asking, "Hey, come on, talk to me? I want to help…"

There was nothing but silence as a reply and Dean sighed, frowning as he snapped, "Fine, Gigantor! You have a good night then. I'll keep working, because unlike what you may think, I actually WANT to help you!" He gave the giant hands a kick, grumbling, "You selfish bastard…" before he walked back to the desk. He didn't see the small pool of thick, sticky liquid that seeped out from under Sam's arms, unaware of how his brother was salivating heavily, unable to stop.

That night was the same as the night before, with Sam facing away from his big brother and Dean watching his little brother closely, both of them listening to Sam's noisy belly. Dean eventually fell asleep, but his dreams were dark and frightening.

Dean woke with a jerk the next day, blinking blearily. He felt his heart skip a beat to see that Sam had lifted his head and was watching him with one eye, but the instant he saw Dean was awake, Sam quickly dropped his head. Frowning, Dean was about to snap when he heard Sam's stomach growl again and he let the matter drop, too tired to argue at the moment. Stretching, he got up, saying, "I'm heading into town to get food… I should be back in a couple hours." He paused, getting no reaction.

Dean tried again. "So I'll see you later, all right?"

Still nothing and Dean glared, snapping as he walked out the door, "Oh yeah thanks, Dean, for going through this to make sure I'm taken care of. Thanks a LOT for all your help!"

As the door to the warehouse closed, Sam let out the breath he had been holding, his voice coming out in a shaky moan. That had been bad… He had nearly given in that night, had gotten so close to grabbing his brother that there were marks on the concrete from where Sam's sweaty palms had rested right next to Dean's bed.

He had finally fallen asleep and had been lying there, helpless and Sam had felt his stomach all but implode as he leaned over his brother. He had nearly grabbed him right then and there, but was startled as Dean jerked in his sleep. Sam had withdrawn instantly, terrified that Dean suspected him, but fortunately, his brother only snorted a bit, grabbed his water bottle, took a swig and then collapsed again.

But despite the tightness and pinching and aching inside, Sam had retreated to his corner, staring at Dean the rest of the night, shivering…

When Dean left in the morning, Sam felt an ache in his heart. He WANTED to thank Dean for everything he was doing, he really did, but he was terrified that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to control himself around his perfectly bite-sized brother.

As his stomach started up its daily complaints, Sam grimaced, muttering, "This is going to be a long day…"

It was early evening when Dean finally returned to the warehouse, driving a once-again full truck and feeling a bit better now thanks to the information he had gathered during the day. He had popped into the local church and had gotten some help on the passage he had discovered the night before and now he felt that things would work. But first…

Dean shook as he peeked in through the doorway. Sam was sitting down, leaning back against one of the corners of the warehouse, away from the building supplies, his knees drawn up, his head hanging. There was a loud, audible gurgling noise and Sam winced, moving his arms to be hugging his middle tightly, as if trying to crush away the noise, gritting his teeth. The noise ceased and Sam relaxed again, but his face was still pained. A few seconds later, another gurgle came and the huge Winchester brother groaned softly, biting the lapel of his jacket to keep himself silent, grimacing as he crushed his belly again. Over the noisy sounds of his brother's belly, Dean could hear Sam as muttering between his teeth, "Shutupshutupshutup, goddamn stomach!" He was silent for a moment and then sighed, releasing his middle as the noise stopped. He brought his knees up and rested his folded arms on them, resting his face on his arms, hiding from view.

Normally, Dean would have taken this ammunition of Sam talking to his organs and used it against him mercilessly, but he knew tonight was not the time for this. Sam was suffering, and had been ever since he had changed. They had been riding the knife's edge for some time but the incident with the druggy had been the clincher. Dean knew that while Sam didn't WANT to hurt anyone, this curse or spell or whatever it was was making Sam's hunger rule over his reasoning.

Dean had gotten there in time to save the druggy, but he knew that he wouldn't be so lucky next time. Sam had a strong will, much stronger than he gave himself credit for, but Dean knew that his little baby brother was fighting a loosing battle. Eventually, something would happen… something really bad. And 'eventually' was starting to look a lot more like 'soon' in Dean's mind. Though he hated it, he knew a much more… involved solution was needed.

He sighed as he consulted the book again, seeing spells and characters he had already seen a lot of that day. He paused, frowning as he noticed that his hand was shaking as he held the book. Angry at himself, Dean shut the book, shoving it angrily into his pocket, and then came boldly into the warehouse, announcing noisily, "Honey, I'm home! I brought dinner!"

He saw Sam's head snap up, and for a moment, all Dean could see were the large brown eyes, seeming so hard as they stared at him, the pupils dilated to an alarming degree. It was like a scene from a horror movie as his 64 foot brother seemed to just… glare at him from the dimly lit corner of the warehouse for a moment.

Fortunately, Sam got control of it quickly, coughing as an excuse to mess with his face as he greeted, "Hey, Dean…"

For a moment Dean didn't speak, his quick tongue frozen by the weird, primal glance he had been given yet again. He had seen it before, and each time, it seemed to get more and more focused and intense. He knew time was running out… Pulling himself together, Dean forced a smile, saying, "Hey. Um… Everything… okay?"

Sam remained curled up, saying quietly, "Fine. No druggies came in." He shivered, quickly adding, "I swear." as he looked up slightly at Dean, one brown eye visible above his arm.

Dean didn't know how to respond to that and smiled a little awkwardly as he kept approaching, saying, "Oh… Well, good."

Sam froze, and Dean froze as a result, pausing nervously. " _'Good'_?" Sam repeated, his face lifting off his arms and turning to face Dean entirely. The younger Winchester looked angry and his eyes narrowed as he said again, "That's all you can SAY? 'GOOD'?!"

He started to move, uncurling from his position and as he did so, his long legs seemed to take up more and more of the warehouse. Dean knew this wasn't true, but it sure seemed like it and he involuntarily backed up a bit, stammering a little. "I-I…"

As Sam moved to be on all fours now, Dean got flashbacks to the druggy incident as his brother glared at him from across the warehouse, snapping, "Dean, I know you think otherwise, but I'm NOT STUPID."

Surprised by this, Dean frowned, saying as he held up his hands in hopes to pacify his little brother, "Whoa, calm down, Sam! I never said you we-"

But Sam turned his face away from him, glaring down at the floor. "I can see how scared you are around me, how you watch me so closely… Your hand on your knife when you sleep. Especially after…"

The two brothers were silent for a moment, Dean murmuring, "Sam…" unsure of what he would [or even _could_ ] follow that up with.

Sam suddenly slammed a fist down on the concrete, causing a cracked floor and Dean to stumble, saying loudly, "I'm a MONSTER! I KNOW THAT!" He looked up, his brown eyes dark and wet as Dean stared at him, not sure how to respond to his out-of-nowhere rage. Breathing heavily, Sam moved back to a kneeling position, saying quietly, "You should leave, Dean." He hugged himself tightly, around the middle, and Dean didn't miss it as Sam's eyes dilated quickly before he closed them, adding with a low, quiet voice, "While you still can…"

"Sam, I'm not-" Dean wasn't about to turn tail when his brother needed help! That was absurd!

"Shut up, Dean." came the swift, snapping reply. As Dean stood silent, Sam sighed. "Just… Just shut up."

Silence filled the large warehouse, broken only by Sam's heavy breathing. There was a thick tension in the air and both brothers knew it. Both knew what was at stake and what would happen if something wasn't done and quickly.

As he shifted his weight uncomfortably, Dean recalled the book in his hand and what it was meant for. He gulped hard, but then walked forwards a few steps, approaching Sam as he said cheerfully, "Hey, college boy, look!" As Sam lifted his head to glare at him, his brave demeanor faltered slightly, causing Dean to stumble mentally, but he kept going. "I read a book, Sam. Aren't you proud of me?"

Sam sighed heavily, the sound low and ominous as he groaned out, "Christ, you really can't listen, can you?" Moving to be on hands and knees again, Sam crawled over to Dean, noting how his older brother's muscles all tightened and tensed at his approach, even though Dean refused to move. Once he was close enough and towering over him, Sam lifted a hand and pointed to Dean, all but touching the tiny chest as he growled, deep and low in his chest, "GET. AWAY. FROM. ME."

But Dean's green eyes were surprisingly sharp as he just lifted the book and smacked Sam's finger with it, snapping, "Not polite to point, Sammy!"

Seeing that Dean wasn't going to give up, Sam sighed, but decided to humor him. Moving back, Sam sat down heavily, asking, "All right fine… The hell is that?" He gestured to the tiny book. Hopefully, once Dean got his piece said, he would leave and Sam could…

Could do _what_ , exactly?

He couldn't leave the town because others would see him. But he couldn't stay because he knew all too well what would happen, especially considering how utterly famished he was!

"A book." Dean answered, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. Looking down at Dean, he saw that his brother appeared happy, smiling as he expanded, "Specifically… a book with spells. Protection spells."

Sam froze, looking at Dean with unconcealed surprise. "Dean… You…"

Dean was smiling hugely, nodding as he said happily, "Yeah. I did my research. Can you imagine? I did research all by myself! I deserve a medal!"

Sam felt his heart fall, but at the same time, he didn't blame his brother. Dean was always a careful guy and he knew when certain things had to be done. Sam withdrew, shifting to be sitting down as he said quietly in a grudging tone, "Well… I guess… It… It's only fitting."

He looked at Dean, feeling both betrayed and reassured, seeing his brother looking so very confused. "Uh… yeah… how'd you know?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed.

Sam chuckled weakly and waved at himself, saying, "Well, how else can you keep people safe from me than by sealing me in this building?"

It was the logical choice if you looked at it from a spectator's stand-point. Sam wasn't safe, that much was clear. His lack of control had nearly killed some innocent kid and he had been eyeing his brother ever since. And from how powerful the cravings were tonight, he knew that he couldn't hold himself back for much longer. It didn't help to know that there was a small town just within walking distance either. Sam was a ticking time-bomb and the fuse was running short…

Dean gaped, asking in shock, "Sealing you in… WHAT?!"

"I'm sure it'll work…" Sam mused aloud. "I mean… It works against monsters and demons, doesn't it?" He smiled weakly, not surprised as Dean didn't return the grin.

Instead, Dean scowled, snapping, "Sam, you numbnuts, I meant for ME!"

This didn't faze Sam in the slightest, the younger Winchester commenting idly, "That makes sense too. I can't grab you if you're in a protection circle."

He jumped as he got a tiny kick against his hip and he turned to look down at Dean who was shouting, "Oh, for god's sake, you're so THICK!"

Sam glared down at the tiny man, feeling that urge to grab him, hold him, prevent him from escaping, but he fought it, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he asked peevishly, "What? That's your plan, isn't it? Seal me in here so I don't hurt anyone?"

"Sam, I-" Dean's voice was quiet and small and Sam looked at him in surprise as Dean's expression had changed. He seemed… slightly worried now, concerned and while Sam felt grateful for the attention, he knew he was a lost cause now. He was therefore very surprised as Dean added suddenly, "I… I think I know something that can help you."

This caused confusion for Sam, who said, "But… How? You said 'protection'…"

"Yeah, FOR ME!" Dean shouted.

[ _To Be Continued_ ]


	3. Chapter 3

Dean panted as Sam looked confused, staring down at him with a clear lack of understanding, finally admitting, "I… don't get it."

Sighing a little, Dean lifted the book again, saying as he waved it slightly, "Okay, look. The other night I found a passage in one of our books, and today, when I was in town, I headed to the church and looked this up. Had the priest help me." He tucked the book into his pocket, feeling the other materials inside, but said nothing about them for the moment, saying instead, "You recall how I told you the stuff we found before said this curse was based off the sin of gluttony?"

"Yeah?" Sam nodded, clearly not understanding where this was going.

"I said you'd keep eating and eating like the blob until there's no city and just one happy fat Sam?" Dean pressed.

"Hard to forget that part." Sam replied, frowning heavily at the insult.

Dean then paused, rubbing the back of his neck before admitting quickly, "Well, I was wrong."

Sam perked up, asking in shock. "What?" A small smile threatened to crack at the edges of Sam's mouth at hearing his brother admit he was wrong about something.

"Well, not WRONG!" Dean clarified instantly, making Sam smirk a little. "But… I slightly misunderstood."

This got Sam's attention and he took his hands out of his pockets, resting them in his lap as he leaned forwards slightly, asking in confusion, "Well, what DOES it mean then?"

If Dean was bothered by his brother leaning over him, he didn't show it, explaining, "Well, see, the thing is, it IS about a sin, we got that right, but not about the sin of gluttony." He smirked a little, saying, "It's based off the sin of lust."

It was dead silent in the warehouse before Sam pulled a stern face, glaring at Dean as he said in a clearly unamused tone while crossing his arms across his chest, "Uh… I think I'm in a fair position to tell you that I am NOT suffering from any of THOSE urges."

Dean laughed at his expression, waving his hand as he said "No no, not _sexual_ lust. _Material_ lust, and in this case, food lust." He paused, adding in surprise, "Yeah, so that's apparently a thing, by the way… Weird…"

Sam's arms dropped a little as he looked confused. "Food whatnow?"

"The definition of lust doesn't JUST mean sex, idiot." Dean explained. "It's just the most satisfying one." he clarified, winking.

Sam groaned, rubbing his face as he looked exasperated. "Dean…"

Turing serious again, Dean then expanded, saying, "Lust also means 'an intense longing or craving'."

Sam let this sink in for a moment before saying, "Ooookayy? Sooo… What? You plan to use a spell to… satisfy a craving? That's great, but I don't have a craving!"

"Don't you?" Dean replied quickly, giving Sam a pointed look.

Frowning, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and belly again, glaring as he said, "No! I'm not even hungry!" Both brothers froze as there was a low rumbling and Sam blushed beet-red.

"Uh-huh… Your tummy says different, Sammy." Dean said in a slight mocking tone.

Sam tried to wave it off, saying hesitantly, "That's… not _hunger_ though… It's… It's a…"

"A craving… A craving based off the man-eating giant in ' _Jack and the Beanstalk_ '." Dean finished while Sam looked terrified, realizing his brother was right, looking at his tiny-big brother with a mixture of longing and fear.

They were silent for a moment as Sam worked to take in this new information. So all these urges he had been having, the cravings… it was all a part of the curse? A part of Sam felt a huge relief, glad to know he wasn't insane for having been thinking those horrible thoughts of eating his brother, but at the same time he felt horrified that he wasn't strong enough to fend off these urges.

As he felt a tiny touch on his knee, he perked up, looking down to see that Dean had come closer, making Sam's stomach clench in both dread and a horrible anticipation. "What… What are you…?"

Dean sighed. "Sam, look…" He withdrew so that he could look Sam in the face, saying firmly, "I'm not blind. I've seen the looks you've been giving me at night. The weird glance, like you're still hungry and you see me as Course Two."

Sam was bright red as he looked away, stammering, "N-No, Dean, I didn't-"

"Shut it, Sammy." Dean snapped quickly, making Sam look at him. Dean was stern for a moment, but then he looked a little nervous, adding on, "I… I was looking about how to make myself safe… to help you satisfy your craving."

Brown eyes got huge as Sam stared down at his brother, understanding the implications immediately. No, it… wasn't possible! No way! There was no way that even with holy spells Dean could be safe from THAT! He gaped, unable to believe what he was hearing, saying in horror, "Dean, no…"

"It's the best solution!" Dean argued, his face set. "There is no other way! You're too big to restrain, and despite what you think, you are NOT evil, so binding spells won't do jack shit. And we can't rely on your will now because this curse is messing with it." He then rubbed the back of his neck, admitting, "I hate it, Sam, god knows I do, but this will help you to control yourself. Once we satisfy the craving, you can think straight and control yourself while I finish getting the ingredients for the cure!" While Sam looked horrified, Dean rushed on. "All I need is a day and a night! I'll get you more food before I go and then I can leave you while I get the stuff and-"

"N-No…" Sam interrupted. He was hugging himself tightly now, shaking his head with a look of horror on his face.

Dean's face grew stern. "Get down here."

He gestured for Sam to bring his face down to his level, but Sam shook his head vehemently, muttering, "No."

Scowling now, Dean took a step forwards, snapping, "Sam, down he-"

"NO!" Sam snapped, scooting himself backwards from Dean until his back thumped into one of the columns of the warehouse, causing the place to tremble slightly. "No, stay away!" he added, looking terrified of this tiny, 7-inch tall man.

Looking outright angry now, Dean followed after him, snapping, "Sam, stop being such a pussy and get down here!"

" **I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!** "

The echoes lasted for a few seconds, broken only by the growls of Sam's stomach. Dean was silent as he watched his brother, feeling ill. Sam was huddled against the column, once again hugging his middle, peeking at Dean from under his bangs, looking frail and small despite his gargantuan 64-foot height.

Dean came a step closer, saying gently, "Sam…"

Sam held up a hand, saying when Dean had quieted, "Dean, please. Go away. Leave." He hugged himself tightly again, saying, "Get in the car and drive." He ducked his head, trembling. "I… I can't fight anymore… and I…" He shivered saying quietly, "I don't want to wake up and find that I… that I…" He knew that if Dean stayed one more night, Sam would not be able to fight the urges and cravings anymore. He would attack Dean in his sleep and this time no one would be around to shoot his finger to snap him out of it.

As he heard a rustling noise, Sam lifted his head, frowning as he saw Dean was doing something. "Dean, what're you…" His eyes grew huge as he saw that Dean was holding the book open and was pouring a vial of liquid on his head, one that Sam could only assume was holy water, and his brother was quietly speaking in Latin.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Sam almost reached for him to stop him, stopping an inch away, terrified of actually touching him. What if he didn't let go?! He didn't want to give himself the chance, just in case things went badly! Frustrated and scared that he wasn't able to do anything, Sam settling for pleading, "NO! No, Dean, for god's sake, NO!"

But Dean ignored him and finished the chant, stopping to put the bottle and book aside before taking a step forwards. Sam withdrew his hand swiftly, wide-eyed as his brother spoke. "Look Sam, I don't admit this much, but this scares me." He paused, adding, "But… you're hurting, kiddo, and I… I wanna help…"

Trembling, Sam shook his head quickly, saying, "No, Dean! I would rather fucking starve than eat my own brother!"

Now Dean was glaring, snapping, "Well, see, Sammy, that's a GREAT sentiment on your behalf and all, but we both know you can't fight this. You JUST said it yourself!"

As his words were thrown back at him, Sam stammered a little, not knowing what to say to get Dean to save himself. "I…"

Dean took another step forwards, almost at Sam's crossed legs now, and spoke gently. "Sam. Listen. Look at me…" When Sam shut his eyes, refusing, Dean scowled. "LOOK AT ME!"

Sam opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden emotion in Dean's voice, trembling as he remained huddled in the corner of the ware house, terrified of this tiny 7 inch tall creature before him. Why was he so scared of his brother right now? No… He wasn't scared _OF_ Dean. He was scared _FOR_ him. This plan of his would NEVER work. It was complete madness! No one could be safe in this kind of process! Dean was insane!

Sam was visibly shaking as Dean approached him and both brothers ignored it as Sam's stomach growled loudly again, almost eagerly, sensing a meal close at hand. Dean paid no mind to this, saying as he looked at Sam's face, his words clear and firm, "This is safe. This will help."

"…n-no…" Sam was stunned at how feeble and weak he sounded, the protest more like a quiet moan than actual words. He didn't want this, didn't want to possibly kill his brother in the worst way possible! Something would go wrong! He shook his head numbly, hugging himself tighter as another growl emanated from his gut. He winced as he tried to crush his belly as punishment for being so noisy, terrified of the noises that would happen if Dean went through with this plan.

But Dean was persistent, startling Sam as he put his little hands on his brother's knee. "Sammy, listen… I'll do this for you tonight. I'll be fine until tomorrow, then you hork me up and while you sleep off your Dean-burger-food coma, I finish getting the stuff. I'll have the cure ready by tomorrow night! Without it-"

"Don't s-say it." Sam whimpered suddenly.

But Dean continued, his face hard. "Without it, Sam, you WILL go Staypuft on this lil town, and you know it as well as I do." As Sam ducked his head shamefully, Dean added, "Whether you like it or not, the fact is you will eat everyone living here unless you eat **me** first."

Seeing Sam lifting his head, Dean was surprised to see that his little brother's eyes were damp, the brown orbs looking so utterly terrified as Sam protested weakly, "Dean… I… I c-can't…"

As Sam looked so utterly defeated, Dean glared, saying angrily, "The hell you can! And the hell YOU WILL!" he added in a shout, pushing at Sam's knee firmly.

Shaken and unnerved by his brother's persistence, Sam shook his head, saying, "No! You can't make me!" He then scooted backwards from Dean, moving until he was sitting down and facing the corner of the warehouse, huddled there and ducking his head to avoid seeing Dean's face.

Dean let out a groan as he stomped over, shouting angrily, "GodDAMMIT, Sam! I swear to god, if you don't turn around and eat me right this fucking instant, I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't care." Sam's voice came tiredly from the corner. "We know that won't kill me."

Green eyes grew hard as Dean growled, "Okay. Okay, FINE! Fine…" Approaching his huge brother, Dean got a running start and with a jump, leapt up onto the side of Sam's thigh, squirming up under his arm to be standing in his lap, facing his brother.

Sam, stunned by this quick invasion of his personal space, uncurled to sit up and then froze, not daring to grab his brother to remove him, shaking as he commanded, "DEAN! Get off me!"

But Dean would not leave and just pushed at Sam's middle, causing another noisy gurgling growl as he shouted, "Sam, shut the hell up and eat me!"

The younger Winchester shook visibly, his body fighting hard against grabbing this short, noisy, bothersome little morsel and ram it down his throat like it kept demanding him to do. He didn't dare open his mouth to speak anymore with Dean so close, and just shook his head, his eyes huge and scared, but now fully dilated, betraying his body's true desires. Hardly any of the brown was visible anymore, and Dean felt like he was looking into twin black mirrors, showing his reflection and once again showing him how very tiny he was compared to his little brother right now.

Seeing that Sam still looked scared, Dean's face softened a little as he said gently, "Sam, listen to me…" He waited for Sam to look at him, feeling bad at how terrified his brother looked, saying in his most reassuring tone, "We've done some weird shit in the past. I mean, robbing graves, fighting off reapers, tackling demons and wendigos… This is just another weird thing on the list." As Sam shut his eyes, Dean pushed gently at the clothed belly, saying, "Look at me." Sam refused, squeezing his eyes tighter. Smiling weakly, Dean pressed again, saying in a sing-song tone, "Come on, Sammy, lookie here…" Eventually, the brown eyes opened again, damp and frightened, but Dean smiled. "I _promise_ I'll be safe. I did my research. I will be safe, you'll have the urge sated, and then you're fixed this time tomorrow." Sam winced, shutting his eyes as he shook his head, but Dean could see a small wet shine on Sam's lips, showing that his brother was salivating heavily, but trying his best to hide it. Gently, Dean called up, "And I promise, I will use my own beer money to buy as many of those stupid chicken sandwiches as you want once you're fixed."

Sam made a noise suddenly, like a weak laugh mixed with a sob, reassuring Dean that his brother was still in there.

Dean stood up, pushing at his brother's belly again, seeing Sam's eyes shoot open and stare at him, the brown eyes wide and terrified. Dean smiled the very best he could, admitting quietly, "I'm scared shitless, Sam, but this'll be good for you. Just… trust me, okay?"

Sam held very still, almost like he was carved from stone, but then his stomach growled noisily, making him blush and tremble.

Dean smiled, saying with a teasing smile, "Trust me on this, Sammy… Okay? Now come on… Your tummy's going to wake up the whole town." He then lifted his arms invitingly over his head, leaning forwards to rest against Sam's belly as he looked up at his brother with a crooked smile.

Sam didn't want this.

As he gulped hard and reached with a trembling hand to grab Dean delicately around the middle, Sam was terrified at how much he wanted this. Dean fit in his hand all too perfectly; large enough to be a wonderfully heavy weight, but still small and light enough that Sam could completely control him. He had a good hold on Dean's chest and middle, enough to support him without harming him or causing him any discomfort. Dean squirmed a little in his grasp, but not to escape. He just got a little more comfortable and Sam was stunned at how easily he was able to hold him. He could feel Dean's breathing, felt the little chest moving in his fingers as Dean inhaled and exhaled, and it filled Sam with a great terror and craving at the same time. He shivered a little, lifting Dean up to eye-level, looking at him, his brown eyes huge and frightened.

Dean just stared back at him, his arms crossed over the fingers holding him, waiting silently, still with that reassuring smile.

As he felt Dean's size again, Sam realized with a deep horror that his big brother was indeed small enough to fit down his throat without any side-effects. His belly was clamoring for this meal, pinching and growling, the sound echoing in the silent warehouse, and it was aching him the worst it had ever done until this point. It felt like there was a literal hole inside of his gut… a hole that was horrifyingly and conveniently Dean-shaped.

"I…"

It was mistake to open his mouth. The instant he did, Sam felt a waft of Dean's taste in his mouth somehow, the same that had happened with the druggy kid. Sam got a powerful wash of meaty saltiness over his tongue as well as suddenly realizing Dean's smell and he felt drool start to trickle down his bottom lip, unable to stop it.

He tried. Oh god, he tried SO hard to stop himself, trying to speak and protest this, to beg Dean to run while he could still squirm free, but without his permission, his second hand came up, wrapping around Dean's hips and legs, holding him still. He managed to get out the words, "I don't want this…" before he hesitantly brought Dean up and guided the willingly extended arms into his mouth.

He felt the tiny hands on his tongue, small and weak and fragile and crunchable, and Sam trembled at how GOOD his brother tasted. He whimpered as he tried to fight this, to FORCE himself to put Dean down, but he only pushed the tiny form into his mouth deeper, trembling as he felt the arms slide into his mouth until Dean's shoulders were in past the ring of his teeth, the teeny, tiny, fragile hands and fingers just barely brushing his throat.

Dean would fit.

Sam knew this the same way he had known that the druggy would fit down his eager, ravenous gullet and as the warm, delighted thoughts of a full belly flooded his mind, he shook as he couldn't control it anymore and with a combined gulp and shove, hurriedly crammed Dean in to his waist.

Dean let out a shout as he was suddenly forced in like this, then lay panting softly as there was a moment of stillness. Things were much tighter around him now, but he could still faintly see around him. Looking around, Dean realized that Sam's throat was right before his nose, his arms now trapped down in the fleshy, powerfully muscular throat. Idly, he remarked to himself that the cartoons lied. The uvula wasn't nearly as prominent as they always showed it to be. In reality, it was barely there, a small tab of flesh, but Dean's attention was drawn beyond it and he shuddered a little as he peered past it, seeing the slick, pulsing walls of his brother's eager throat.

He could feel Sam's tongue against his chest and belly, and he winced as the tongue started to move, sloshing and slipping around, on, and under him in a horrifyingly manner, making Dean squirm a bit in disgust, grimacing and groaning a bit. He felt a dampness seeping into his clothing now, and he realized Sam was slicking him up for the trip down. Dean shook, but refused to say anything just yet, knowing that Sam needed this.

As he felt Sam shifting his grip on his legs, getting ready to shove him in deeper, Dean grimaced, praying to GOD that he had cast the protection spell over himself properly…

Sam was horrified as he heard himself give a quiet moan at the rich, meaty, salty taste that now flooded his taste buds, all but sucking on the small form in his mouth to draw out every single last molecule of flavor. Dean was absolutely **_delicious_** and he trembled, knowing how dangerous that thought was. Shivering, Sam kept sucking on the heavy form, getting the dry, itchy clothing sopping wet and starting to draw more and more flavour out of the little man.

His eyes shot open as he felt Dean's legs kick slightly in his hand and he shuddered as he was horribly reminded of how close he was to having the meal he'd been aching for since his change had occurred. All he had to do was tilt his head back and swallow… Dean stood no chance against his throat and he'd have no choice but to slide down smooth as silk and then he'd perfectly fill up that aching, painful, horrendously empty Dean-shaped hole in his very core.

Trembling, Sam forced himself to pause, to slow down, despite his stomach audibly growling in protest. Even harder was the thought of drawing Dean back out of his mouth, and while Sam's belly roared in disapproval of giving up this delicious meal, Sam gagged as he drew his brother out. He wanted his meal, there was no stopping it now, but before he went through with it, he needed to know something… Gently, Sam started to ease Dean back out, shuddering as there was a sucking sensation as the arms were drawn out of his tight, possessive gullet.

After a few seconds, Sam was shuddering and panting as he looked down at Dean, held in both hands, trails of saliva still dripping from his mouth and connecting to his older brother. He stared at him a few seconds, his heart hammering, his belly making its displeasure known, but Sam ignored all that, begging quietly, "You'll be safe?"

Dean gasped for air as Sam drew him out, coughing a little as the thick, gooey saliva flowed off his face. He had almost been worried about drowning as Sam sucked on him, but his brother had drawn him out in time. He was still as he was held by the hands, one giant hand wrapped firmly around his waist, the other covering the other hand and further preventing any escape. He was sopping wet from head to waist and he could see Sam was still clearly in full eating mode as he continued to drool a bit, his eyes dilated.

When Sam spoke, Dean knew the question was different this time.

Despite what his brother said, he could see in the huge, dilated eyes that this time, Sam wasn't asking for a reassurance. He wasn't asking Dean to tell him that things would be okay. This was Sam indirectly asking him if he was ready to continue. If Dean said yes, Sam would most likely cram him back inside faster than the little hunter would be able to process. And even if Dean said no, he was pretty sure that Sam would proceed anyway, unable to stop himself thanks to this curse. Clearly, he had gotten a taste and it was taking all of Sam's will power just to let them have this little moment to talk.

Looking up at his little brother, Dean felt himself shiver a little bit as he considered his answer. He was getting eaten either way, but one answer would make Sam at ease with the act. Or at least, at ease enough to make it go as quickly and easily as possible for them both. And while Dean was terrified of this, he didn't want Sam to get hurt. But still, there was a slight hesitation… Was he ready for that? Was he really ready for such a risky step? Had he cast the spell correctly? Had he understood the priest correctly?

But Dean steeled himself. He didn't have to be ready. He just had to LOOK like he was. Sam was suffering, any idiot could see that. He had to help his little brother, no matter the cost!

Gulping hard, Dean wiped slime from his face, saying gently, "I swear to god, I know I'll be safe."

Dean saw Sam's eyes close and his head lower, like Dean had just told him something he hadn't wanted to hear. Scowling slightly, Dean started to speak, ready to scold Sam that this was no time to back out and that he needed this. But before he could speak, Dean saw the second hand move away. He watched as it came around and pinched the back of his shirt. Then the other hand loosened, leaving him dangling by his jacket. Thankfully, he wasn't about to choke or fall and he just shuddered as Sam lifted him up above his head before finally turning his face to see him. Dean gulped hard as he saw Sam's eyes. This wasn't the look of his brother Sam who was trying to fight his instincts and was scared of himself.

This was the face of a giant who had a willing meal and was going to cram it down his throat and into his gut, for better or for worse.

Shivering slightly, Dean kicked reflexively as Sam lowered him down until his feet were right above Sam's upturned mouth. He squirmed a little, unsure of what Sam's plan was here, but then the giant Winchester opened wide.

Dean breathed out a curse as he saw the maw split open beneath his boots and he felt his innards turn so very watery as he found himself able to peer down past Sam's teeth and tongue to stare far down into his brother's throat. He could see the slick, pulsating tunnel that seemed so eager and ready for him and he gasped hard, looking up to Sam's eyes, the carnal shock of this surprising him. But Sam had his eyes closed now, and suddenly, Dean recognized Sam's expression.

In a trippy moment, he saw a 5-year old Sam sitting at the table with him and his dad, trying his best to get down some 'disgusting' broccoli as fast as humanly possible, his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up as he tried his hardest not to taste or feel the offending vegetable matter as he forced it down his throat.

As he saw Sam's nose scrunch up in a familiar way, Dean trembled a little, muttering to himself, "I do NOT like being broccoli…"

Sam exhaled long and slow, trying hard to get himself mentally ready for this. He was physically ready, his growling belly was testament to that, but he was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he was about to EAT his own brother. He could tell that his hand was going to let him drop eventually, whether he was ready or not, and he wanted to at least have his head on straight before that happened. But he could feel that time was running out…

He could feel Dean's shoes bump against his bottom lip now and then and he winced as his belly pinched and ached. Dean would go down so quickly, and Sam knew that this was point of no return. If he let go of that tiny little jacket right now, then Dean was gone. Dean would get drawn down his throat faster than Sam would be able to react and there would be no time to save him. Like going down a slide, Dean would slip right into his belly and then…

And then what? Sam would sleep? Ignore him? Try and talk to him? He had no idea!

He shook his head, feeling the tiny boots bump the side of his mouth as he did so, frowning as he told himself firmly that he had to do this, his mind racing. A part of him was so ready for this, ready to drop Dean in a second's notice, but Sam was fighting hard against this despite the agony it was causing him. He didn't want to admit it, but Dean was right. If something wasn't done by tomorrow night, Sam WOULD go out and hunt.

And this time, he wouldn't be focusing on wendigos and demons…

Shaking, Sam tried to settle on the lesser of two evils and started to lower his brother in deeper, feeling a thrill as he felt the legs come in contact with his tongue and then slide downwards along the slick muscle, getting soaked from the mere, simple contact! Sam's saliva glands seemed to be going in overtime and he felt the urge to swallow. Not trusting himself to do it with his mouth closed, as that might suck Dean out of his fingers before he was ready, Sam kept his mouth open as he gulped lightly. His tongue still moved, squashing the legs to his palate and he shuddered and blushed at the horribly loud noise this brought about. Once his mouth was clear, Sam shivered, but allowed his tongue to relax and continued lowering Dean.

Sam soon paused as he felt something tease the back of his mouth. He froze and from what he could feel in his mouth, he realized Dean was halfway in his mouth, the tiny boots squirming nervously at the entrance of his gullet, his brother's waist between his teeth and he could feel Dean clinging to his fingers. When had Dean grabbed hold of him? He didn't remember!

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Sam worked his tongue, licking gently at the tiny form. He could feel the different textures of his body. He could feel the slick, smooth leather of his boots, the rough but now slimy denim of his jeans, and the rough line of the belt around his waist. But more importantly, Sam could feel the way Dean's muscles were tight and tense and shaking against his exploring tongue and he shivered, cursing himself for enjoying the sensation and the taste he was getting. He told himself that he was trying to reassure his brother, but as he got a good taste of the back of the thighs, the back, and then curled his tongue around to taste Dean's middle again, Sam whimpered as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed. He sighed quietly, and then started to inhale, long and slow, readying himself for this.

But still Sam fought, managing to hesitate a moment, feeling scared. What if Dean was lying? What if the protection didn't work? What if something went wrong? What if this didn't help?

He paused with his brother halfway into his mouth, shaking, eyes closed tightly, hesitating.

Unfortunately for him, Dean decided he should take the initiative.

Dean felt his innards were all turned to jello as he felt Sam tasting his lower body, feeling the powerful tongue licking his legs and squashing them as his brother got a good taste of him. But then he felt Sam freeze, his expression now one of fear and doubting.

Shuddering, Dean lowered his hands from Sam's fingers and reached for his belt instead. As he took out his knife, he murmured softly, "Sorry 'bout this, Sammy, but it's dinnertime…" and reaching up, slashed at the fingers holding his jacket.

The cuts were tiny, hardly even worthy of being called paper-cuts and didn't even bleed all that much, but the sudden pain startled Sam into letting Dean go. Quickly, as he fell, Dean resheathed the knife, crossing his arms over his chest as he gulped in a breath.

As he hit the mouth, Dean slipped into the throat up to his knees just from the fact that Sam's throat had been open and relaxed. Add to that Dean's weight and gravity, and suddenly, the older brother found himself up to the waist in the tight, slick throat. He winced as things instantly closed up around him, Sam snapping his mouth shut in surprise at this sudden intrusion. Dean grunted as he felt himself bent backwards a little, his head and shoulders caught between the soft palate and the back of Sam's tongue, the rest of his boy held tightly in the pulsing gullet.

Suddenly, there came an awkward cough, the sound echoing around Dean as the flesh seemed to spasm harshly. Dean winced, but fortunately, he was able to count on Sam's instincts as the body decided that instead of trying to expel this airway-blocking intruder, it would be easier to just swallow it and be done with it.

Though that didn't stop Dean from letting out a high-pitched noise of disgust and fear as the swallow came, dragging him down his brother's gullet far too easily.

Sam coughed again after swallowing, shuddering hard as he felt something large, warm and MOVING slipping down his esophagus. He tried to cough, to hack Dean out, but he only gulped again, shuddering heavily as he felt the warm body squeezing down and down, feeling like it was too large for his throat to handle. But as he felt the deliciously heavy weight of this warm mouthful swelling his throat, Sam found himself greedily swallowing again, shuddering openly as he felt the lump slipping and scraping slightly as it slid under his collarbone to enter his chest. He gulped hard, desperate for air, before he grabbed at his shirt, gasping out in horror, "D-DEAN!" But despite his clawing, he wasn't able to grab hold of his older brother and he could only sit there, terrified as he felt his organs squished to the sides as Dean slipped past. He could still feel him moving… Oh god, he was _MOVING…_

Sam sat there, trembling as he gasped for air, his lungs suddenly feeling half their normal size as he tried to clear the fog from his head, shaking and clutching at his shirt in horror as he begged weakly, "D-Dean… no…"

But his plea was for naught as there was a brief pressure and then with a triumphant gurgle, Sam winced as his throat won the fight and crammed his big brother deep into his stomach. Frantically, Sam reached for and touched his stomach, but then he gaped in horror as he felt his belly was rounded out slightly against his terrified, shaking hand. Sam fought for air, unable to believe this had happened, shaking as he stared down at his belly, seeing it slightly stretching his shirt, hearing it gurgle and churn happily around this huge, heavy meal, the largest he had had thus far. He could definitely FEEL Dean was filling him up end to end, stretching his belly out a bit with his presence! It wasn't anything overly obvious, and was more like padding on his tummy than anything, but Sam felt a deep horror flood him as he stared at it.

Shaking, Sam pressed at his belly, choking back a shout as he could FEEL Dean's body against his hand, could feel his curled-up form through the flesh and shirt, could even distinguish what was a shoulder and what was a leg! Dean filled him up perfectly, filling every single nook and cranny of his starving, empty belly, and then some! He could feel his stomach strained ever so slightly with this huge meal and he shuddered in a deep disgust and self-loathing as he realized that the awful, nagging, itching craving had finally been satisfied.

Gulping hard, Sam shuddered as his stomach gurgled triumphantly again, churning loudly and noticeably, and then he suddenly found himself belching, once against tasting Dean's meaty, salty flavor.

Horrified, Sam all but grabbed at his belly, gasping out fearfully, "Dean? DEAN! For god's sake, speak to me!"

Dean squirmed in the darkness, shuddering as from head to toe he felt his body smothered by slippery, soft, hot flesh. He squirmed, unable to stay still, his body in complete and utter rejection to this plan of his and he groaned as he was drawn deeper and deeper down the fleshy tunnel.

He felt a hard pressure of some sort rolling up his body, but as he recalled his anatomy, he realized that he was sliding under the collar bone. Once he passed under it completely, he noted with a shock how loudly he could suddenly hear Sam's heartbeat. It was like a bass speaker had been placed right in front of him and he could feel the powerful beats thumping against his very body, making him feel weak and shaky. He winced as Sam suddenly cried out for him, sounding horrified, and Dean grimaced, muttering, "Bit late on that, Sammy…"

For a few seconds, Dean kept squirming as he felt disgusted by all the slime and the tightness and the odd stretchiness of the slippery flesh. The process seemed to be going on forever and it felt awful! The hot, slippery flesh almost seemed to draw energy out of him, making him feel exhausted as he neared the end of his journey. He wanted to fight, to move, to just do something under his own strength, but in here, in his little brother's gullet, he was unable to move a single finger and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness made Dean feel very frightened. He frowned, trying to move regardless, refusing to give up, but as his feet poked through into open air, Dean could barely find the energy in him to wriggle his toes! He just felt hot and tired and exhausted…

As his knees slid into the open area as well, Dean tried to kick, to force himself to move, but he got nowhere. Finally, he slid and squelched his way into the belly, ending up on his back. Dean gasped for air as his head finally popped free, his chest finally able to expand fully now and he worked to clear the fog from his brain, breathing hard.

Idly, he felt reassurance that he even COULD breathe. Thank god that part of the protection was working without a hitch!

He grimaced as Sam suddenly burped, the area around him compressing tightly for a moment before relaxing again, allowing him time to look around. He lay there quietly for a moment, trying to catch his breath, shaking as he realized he was forced now to curl up a bit. It wasn't painfully tight, thankfully, but he was definitely forced to be in a ball, kind of like being in a hammock that hadn't been stretched out tightly enough. Feeling slightly better, Dean started to move weakly, groaning as when he moved, the shifting caused nasty wet… ' _glorp_ 'y kind of noises around him. "Oh fucking Christ…" he muttered, flicking slime off his hand distastefully.

"DEAN?!"

The voice was loud and it rumbled around him, making Dean jump and cover his ears, shouting out, "God, yes! Yes, Sam, I'm okay!"

He panted as he was given a chance to recover and then Sam spoke again, but he was a little quieter this time. "You… You're okay?"

Looking around him, Dean grimaced, but called up, "Yeah, I'm okay! Grossed out, but okay…" ' _Grossed out_ ' didn't even really cover it. Dean felt like he could shower for a year and still not feel completely clean! Every time he moved, there was an unsettling slippery feeling and he found himself getting the weird, surreal thought that if he moved too much, he would slip right through the stomach and deeper into Sam's plumbing.

Dean almost gagged at the thought, quickly reassuring himself that that was impossible. He was far too big for that to happen! But still, as he moved to get a little more comfortable, he shuddered as he felt himself slip around so easily on the slick flesh. Dean could feel that while he was curled up, he felt like he was sitting upright, listening to Sam's heart hammering right over his head. The sound was loud and deep and if he stayed still, Dean felt the stomach resonate a little bit with the beats, giving him the surreal impression that the stomach was kneading him in time with Sam's heartbeats.

He froze as there was a sudden pressure against his side, pulling him from his thoughts. The pressure was firm but gentle and then began to move up and down Dean's left side. Horrendously confused at first, Dean finally realized what it was: Sam was rubbing at him! While a part of him was furious that Sam was rubbing at him in such an embarrassing and disgusting way, another part of him was glad for his brother's concern and he found himself smiling faintly. He blinked as Sam spoke, asking hesitantly, "Dean, you… you swear? You're not just saying that, are you?" He sounded so frightened, and Dean felt his heart go out to him.

Smiling a little, Dean squirmed a little to sit up taller, wincing as this caused a wet, gurgly kind of noise, but he called out calmly, "I can barely believe it myself, but I AM fine! I mean…"

Dean reached out to one of the walls, hesitantly pressing his hand against it. It was like putting your hand on a waterbed and he pushed a little harder and harder, stunned at how deeply his hand sank into the soft, yielding flesh. He withdrew it, watching in a surreal fascination as the flesh bounced back the instant his hand left. Looking at his slimy, goo-covered hand, Dean frowned, making a face and wrinkling his nose. Yeah, he had thrown up enough to know this smell. These were gastric acids, but they weren't burning him in the slightest! He rubbed the offending slime between his fingers, but still, nothing! He chuckled in disbelief, saying, "I don't feel any burning… And considering how noisy your tummy was before I got here, you'd think I'd have felt SOMETHING by now." Dean quickly decided that Sam didn't need to know that his acids were already trying to get to work on Dean. That would just cause his little brother to panic, and he was freaked enough as it was.

As if on cue, the stomach suddenly contracted tightly around the older Winchester, squeezing him tightly in place. Dean groaned at this, but still, though he was now slimier than before [if that was even possible], he still felt no burning and when the stomach relaxed, he also uncurled a little bit, sighing. This would be a long night…

"Thank god…" Sam murmured softly, getting Dean's attention.

Concerned with how his brother was mentally handling this, Dean gave the wall in front of him a push with both hands, but a gentle push, asking, "How about you, Sam? You okay?"

"I… It…" Sam's words trailed off into a rumbling mumble.

Frowning, Dean asked, "Sam?"

"It… It… feels good…" Sam repeated clearly, blushing badly. "So good…" he moaned softly. Now that he was able to focus on the sensations and actually enjoy them, he suddenly felt like he had been given a tiny piece of heaven to eat.

The itching, niggling craving and aching was gone so completely he had trouble even remembering how uncomfortable it had even been. His belly felt sensitive to the touch, but in a good way, and he noticed that every time Dean moved or breathed or even spoke, his stomach could feel it and it just sent jolts up Sam's spine, making him feel so wonderful. Idly, he wondered if this was why giants were always eating people in all the old fairy tales. If it felt this wonderful to eat someone, he didn't blame them!

Ducking his head, Sam shivered as he felt a smile creep over his face. He could feel how heavy Dean was inside, could feel him weighing down his belly and when Dean moved it was like his organs were being nudged and tickled. It was the weirdest thing ever, but Sam found himself loving it! Not to mention it just felt wonderful to have that craving finally sated!

Sam struggled to speak, to put all these feelings into words, stammering out, "Like… It's like…"

Dean shifted inside, making Sam bite his lip, and then Dean spoke, sounding like he had a smile on his face. "Like that first cup of delicious, hot, liquid caffeine on a cold morning? Warms you up from your toes to the top of your head? Makes your tummy all warm and tingly?"

Brown eyes snapped open as Dean accurately described how he was feeling and he gaped, staring down at his belly as he asked in shock, "How did you…?"

Dean laughed, the sound loud and genuine and Sam smiled a little wider, especially as Dean added, "You forget I get cravings too, Sammy. Not for anything kicky and squirmy, mind you, but cravings nonetheless."

Feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, Sam sat quietly, his arms still locked around his middle, trying to come to terms with what he was feeling inside.

Dean was breathing calmly, curled up and not making any attempt to escape or defend himself. If anything, his brother felt remarkably relaxed! He could feel the little chest expand and contract with even, slow breaths, could feel that Dean's muscles were nice and soft and relaxed and he felt his smile get bigger, one of the few real smiles he'd had since he had changed.

As his stomach gurgled and groaned suddenly, Sam blushed deeply as this squeezed Dean tightly in place, making him that much more obvious inside, squishing him between and against all his innards, making Sam feel weak at the knees as he felt Dean squirm a bit, his motions seeming to nudge his liver, bump into his lungs and shift aside his intestines. The feelings were so personally violating, and yet at the same time, Sam was blushing like he was on his first date, feeling oddly embarrassed and yet outrageously happy.

Sam sat there in the corner of the warehouse for a good ten minutes, hugging himself with his head bowed, smiling hugely and just letting himself bathe in the warm, wonderful feelings he was experiencing. Why did this feel so good?! He had EATEN his brother, and if it weren't for the protection spell Dean had cast on himself, Sam would have killed him by now.

There was a sudden motion from inside and Sam's head came up with a gasp, his train of thoughts effectively derailed.

"Are you still up, you idiot?"

Dean's voice was sharp, but in his normal I'm-The-Big-Brother way and Sam knew exactly what was coming. As if they were reciting a script, Sam smiled, replying, "Yeah. What's it to you?"

There was a shove from within that made Sam's stomach clench and churn, but he grinned hugely as Dean scolded him, snapping, "You should be sleeping! It's late."

" _You're_ still up!" Sam protested, using his fingers to knead gently at the bulge in his middle.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt movement against his fingertips, shivering as Dean scoffed, saying, "I'm the big brother; I'm ALLOWED to stay up!" There was a stronger shove against his fingers. "Now get your scrawny a$$ to sleep!"

Huffing a bit, Sam muttered, "Control freak."

"Whiny bitch." Dean retorted swiftly.

Smiling, Sam moved gingerly, gently lying himself down on the floor. The concrete was cool and firm, but Sam easily ignored all of that, sighing heavily as he relaxed, feeling Dean's heavy weight against his spine and innards. He rested a hand on his belly, smirking a little as he said quietly, "Night, Dean…"

There as a squirm as Dean got comfortable, but then the older Winchester complained, "Yeah, that won't happen. I mean, Jesus, Sam…" He gave the stomach wall a hearty shove, which only caused the stomach to churn noisily around him for a moment. "I thought things would quiet down once I was in here! Now it's louder than ever!"

Dean smiled as Sam laughed heartily, the flesh tightening up around him in waves as the muscles spasmed, but Dean felt his heart grow a little lighter as Sam sounded genuinely happy. He smiled a little wider as he shoved the wall, snapping gently, "Hey, shut up! I'm serious! I'll never get to sleep!" He heard Sam trying to speak, but Dean shoved again, making Sam's breath catch. "And no arguing!" he added. "You get your shut-eye, Sleeping Beauty. After you get fixed, you'll be driving while I get my rest. And if you get drowsy and crash my car, you'll regret it!"

Sam only chuckled again in reply, but things started to relax around Dean, showing that Sam was going to sleep. The muscles of the stomach started to soften down and relax, and under Dean's side, the flesh started to feel much, much softer. It was very pleasant, if Dean were to be honest with himself. He didn't know how messed up that made him, to admit that his brother's stomach felt comfortable, but that was how this evening had turned out!

Quite soon afterwards, Dean smiled as he heard Sam's heart slowing down and his breathing deepen and soon enough, Sam was out for the count, snoring quietly. As soon as he dropped off, Sam's stomach seemed to do the opposite, churning a little more vigorously now, but Dean only smirked, offering the crushing walls his middle finger as he murmured quietly, "Yeah, well, fuck you too." He settled down and forced himself to try and sleep, trying to imagine the pulsing waves of muscular kneading as something else. He wracked his brain for a bit, but then got the idea to compare it to a massage.

Grinning as this comparison worked well for him, Dean soon managed to drift off to sleep as well, feeling oddly soothed by the strong, powerful heartbeats that were going on only a couple of feet from him.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning feeling… good.

He blinked his eyes lazily in dim light, the rising sun just barely starting to poke through the windows of the warehouse. Yawning quietly, Sam looked down at himself, smiling hugely as he saw the bulge in his middle, glad that the whole thing hadn't been a dream. Quickly, he moved his hand, resting it on the bulge, but as he felt the small, easy breaths, he relaxed, letting his head rest on the concrete again. He frowned as it felt cold and shifted his arm to be there instead, sighing. For a while, Sam just lay there, one hand behind his head to shelter it from the cold concrete and the other resting lightly on his swollen belly, just… smiling to himself.

Dean had done him a huge favor and Sam wasn't really sure how to repay his brother, or even to really communicate the fact that he had appreciated it! If Dean hadn't bullied Sam into eating him, the younger brother knew he would have gone out and nabbed some poor soul wandering the road, and would have ended up killing them. But because of Dean, Sam had his urge sated, had a nicely full belly, and just had the knowledge that things were going to be back to normal! In a couple hours, Dean would wake up and after being released, he would go and get the ingredients they needed to get Sam fixed.

But…

As Dean shifted sleepily, kicking out in his dreams, Sam found himself smiling gently. He… kind of liked this. Thanks to that spell, Dean was safe from Sam's body and it wasn't as though Sam had EATEN his brother… He had taken him through his mouth and down his esophagus, sure, but… somehow Sam didn't consider that to be EATING because Dean was safe! Dean was safe and snug and warm, and apparently enjoying his current accommodations as Sam felt his brother cuddle in place.

No, this wasn't 'eating', this was… more like… ' _enjoying_ '. Sam smiled as he decided on the word. Yeah, he was 'enjoying' his brother. There wasn't going to be any digesting or breaking his brother down into nutrients and fuel, which is what a stomach usually did. No, Dean was just booking a private room in Hotel De'Sam, and would check out in the morning after a great night's sleep.

And honestly, Sam kind of liked being a hotel… He liked knowing Dean was very close by and that he was safe. No one could possibly hurt Dean without Sam knowing, and at this size, he could protect his brother easily, and would do so without hesitation. Sam kneaded at his slightly rounded belly gently with his fingertips, smiling.

Dean squirmed heavily in his belly, rolling to his back now, his snores changing note from the change of position.

Smiling wider, Sam sighed. But he knew he couldn't KEEP Dean inside like this. That kind of… defeated the point. The special thing about this was that Dean had agreed to it, had willingly gone along with it. To make Dean stay when he wanted out? That just… left a bad taste in Sam's mouth. "No pun intended…" Sam murmured to himself, grinning. No, he wouldn't make Dean stay.

But he certainly wouldn't wake Dean up, either! Let him sleep until he woke naturally. And knowing Dean, that wouldn't be for a couple of hours!

Grinning happily, Sam let himself relax and enjoy the sensations.

 **FIN**


End file.
